<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They were sisters once, but not anymore by kuv28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796238">They were sisters once, but not anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28'>kuv28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camarilla (Motherland: Fort Salem), Diverges after Alder's commencement speech, Emphasizing Unit Disunity, Episode: s01e10 Witchbomb, F/F, Final emphasis on Unit Disunity, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scylla goes to prison, Scylla-centric, Season Finale, Suicidal Thoughts, Three Years Later, Unit Disunity, What if Abigail was forced to attend War College?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't have known they would be assigned to the front. After all, War College was pretty much guaranteed. Right?</p>
<p>But after their suspicions and what they did, Alder was punishing them and they could do nothing about it, marking an end to the Bellweather Unit as we know it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A Scylla-Centric AU where the Bellweather Unit falls apart and Scylla unintentionally brings them back together three years later after a series of events post-commencement (explained in notes).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>Several important things before going into this:<br/>1. After Petra pulls some strings to get Abigail into War College, Abigail's hands are tied (literally) and does Not take part in the operation to extract the Tarim.<br/>2. Raelle and Tally make it through the operation and are sent to the frontlines shortly after.<br/>3. Anacostia was too late to help Scylla and thus the latter is sent to prison.<br/>4. Our story begins three years later when Scylla is released back into a world that is much changed.</p><p> </p><p>All of these points will be explained in future chapters. Thanks for the interest!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** <em>Sacramento, California</em> ***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An <em> All West </em>coach bus came to a sudden stop in front of Sacramento’s main transit hub. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large passenger vehicle produced a loud hiss as air cycled through the compression system to activate the brake pads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even until the bus came to a full halt, passengers flooded out in a rush to get off as if the devil was right behind them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Once a majority of them disembarked, several moments later a brunette quietly stepped off the coach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette looked ragged, her eyes gaunt and even to an unsuspecting passerby seemed to be terribly thin to an unhealthy degree. Nevertheless, there was a calm aura that surrounded her as if her physical state didn’t matter nearly as much compared to her mental disposition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman brought her arm to the sky as the midday sun shined brightly from above, its blinding rays beating down onto the ‘River City.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued to look up, admiring the way the sky was clear of the slightest imperfection. Not even a single cloud was in sight while the world around them seemed to be plunged into such disarray.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The woman suddenly groaned as she was flung forward feeling the brunt of a hard shove against her shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fortunately, she caught herself just in time before she could hit the street floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately turned around to glare at a man who mirrored her with a deep scowl on his face, holding a look of contempt as he promptly brushed past her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette was about to confront him when she paused midway, taking notice of her surroundings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only until now that she realized the remaining passengers were giving her the same kind of expressions similar to that of the man from before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of them simply ushered past, ignoring her entirely as if she didn’t exist, but others sourly walked by while pinching their noses closed, fleeing to get as far away as possible and more importantly, away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiously, she lowered her head to her right underarm and gave a short sniff, immediately regretting the decision as she recoiled with a gag.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smelled <em>rank</em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>No wonder the other passengers wanted to stay clear of her. Now it all made sense why they were giving her side-eyes of disdain during the five-hour ride from Salt Lake City. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as she wanted to tell them off, she couldn’t imagine having to sit in a closed space for so long especially with the way she smelled. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So in short, she couldn’t blame the civies. After all, she hadn’t showered in the last couple of weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, <em> technically </em> she hadn’t showered for the last three years if you could call a weekly single bucket of water even that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver ran straight up her spine as she recalled just one of the few luxuries offered to her during her exile in purgatory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette shook her head insistently, holding her left hand which had begun to shake uncontrollably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> None of that, </em> she tried to reassure herself, taking deep soldering breaths. <em> You’re </em><b><em>free</em> </b><em>now. You are never going back to that hellhole ever again. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fears of getting sent back to Guantanamo Bay were unwarranted, however, as it was the very people who had locked her up in the first place who had released her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yes, the <em> Army </em>had let her go.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For three years she rotted away in a small decrepit cell, with nothing but the dark and the screams of her fellow prisoners for companions. Her body and spirit slowly withered as hope for release (and escape for that matter) dwindled with each passing day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But just when she had come to terms with her life sentence and the reality that she would never see <em>her </em>again… <em>three</em> weeks ago she was abruptly ripped out from her cell, a black headcover pulled over her head, and a sharp pain radiating from her neck as a sedative was administered knocking her out cold. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next time she awoke, she had heard the metallic rumble of a van sliding door and was subsequently tossed out, landing onto what she would later discover was the boardwalk of Miami Beach.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At first, she didn’t know what to think. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Was it some trick? It had to be. Maybe she had been dreaming? Why would the Army release her now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was <em>the </em> Spree agent who had infiltrated the very heart of its headquarters. What in the world had gone so wrong that they were willing to let a criminal with her background roam free?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until the brunette trekked over to the closest newsstand that she was able to get some answers.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Much had changed over the last few years she had been locked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Spree was no longer deemed the most dangerous terrorist organization as it once was; its leaders and members gone into hiding as soon as the <em> Camarilla </em>returned to the fold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Camarilla, the ancient organization of witch hunters, was now considered the main threat to not just the United States, but all of the free world. Over the course of the last three years, the organization had made a frightening amount of ground in spreading its anti-witch doctrine across the globe, its success largely due to the manipulation of unstable nations and its respective leaders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Camarilla had plunged the world into chaos, with a new war erupting where no nation, civilian, or witch could avoid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette relaxed as the shaking ceased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Fuck I’m a mess, </em>she sardonically laughed at herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately looked up and froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing before her were two cops who had just exited their patrol car. The closest officer, a young man, stood several feet away while the other, an older and more experienced of the two who stood back stoically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic started to sweep over the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Is this it? Had the Army put in the call to bring me back in? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She paled at the thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Over my dead body. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Just as she was prepared to make a break for it, the younger officer’s words stopped her in her tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss, did you need some help? We got a call that a woman was acting strangely around the transit hub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> What? </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until she mulled over the rookie's words that she realized she had been standing in the same spot where she had gotten off the coach bus, her inner musings keeping her rooted in place for who knows how long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Not again...</em> she internally griped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the past several weeks since she was released, there were times the brunette would lose herself deep into the recesses of her mind. The time that passed usually <em>felt</em> only a few minutes, but in truth, it could be hours before she wandered back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly mustered an attempt of a friendly smile, struggling to form the emotions that were left behind in her dark cage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary officer, I was just getting my bearings. So many things on my mind,” she laughed off in the hopes that they would buy the act and leave her alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young officer seemed appeased, but his partner remained wary. “Where are you headed, miss?” The latter asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m…” <em> where was I heading again? </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment passed before she suddenly remembered the small piece of paper in her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m looking for a matrifocal compound close by. A… friend of mine lives there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There aren’t any compounds in the city, but there's one by St. Helena. The Lake Hennessey Matrifocal Community.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the one,” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a couple of cities west from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, I’ll be on my way then,” she made to turn around but the officers stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both chuckled at her words as if she were mad, which was true to an extent, but it still irked the brunette either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t walk there, its going to take you at least half a day on foot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s alright, I have time,” she dismissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a witch by any chance?” The older officer inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” She threw back at the officer, too hastily for her liking as he raised an eyebrow at her defensive response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not many outsiders are allowed into the compounds these days especially with the country on high alert. The Camarilla has yet to step foot on our soil, but we can't leave the lives of witches to chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette slowly nodded, confirming his suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two officers looked to one another, silently communicating between themselves as the witch waited anxiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, they both stood at attention offering a crisp salute. “Thank you for your service. If you’d allow us, we’d be happy to take you there. It's the least we can do,” the older officer cast a look of sympathy as his eyes traveled over her pitiful form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was the disheveled attire or the confirmation she was a witch, but the young woman could have sworn they thought she was a homeless veteran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as she peered into the eyes of the two officers in front of her, she realized that was <em>exactly</em> what they were thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well, it would be rude of me to turn down such a kind offer. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to find <em>her </em>as soon as possible and if this brought the brunette closer to her goal, so be it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That… that would be great,” she feigned her appreciation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officers smiled as they led her to their vehicle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older officer radioed the station, alerting headquarters of the excursion whilst his partner went to open the passenger door for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The witch paused midstride, alerted by the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was hesitant, not sure if the disclosure would hurt her in the long-run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again, she remembered it was the Army that had let her go. If they wanted to lock her back up, with the resources at its disposal they would have done so by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as the younger officer waited courteously with the door now opened, she acquiesced.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scylla... Scylla Ramshorn.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initial thoughts? </p><p>Scylla's state of mind isn't entirely there, but it won't stop her from getting what she wants. Who is someone we know who used to live in a matrifocal compound? Why is Scylla going there? Ahhhh, so many questions!</p><p>I have several chapters outlined but I'm still not sure how I want this all to play out. I'll definitely have to give it some thought so bear with me.<br/> </p><p>Thanks for reading and until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope all is well. </p><p>Chapters usually won't be as short but I had to split this one up into two parts. Thanks for all the feedback so far and looking forward to what you think of this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** <em> Route 128 - Napa Valley </em> ***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla was truly in wine country now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Magnificent valleys and towering peaks belonging to the Mayacamas mountain range laid out before her, dipping and curving in hill-like fashion. A mixture of vibrantly colored shrubbery and evergreen flora sporadically covered the mountain slopes as glistening streams traced along the terrain. </p><p> </p><p>Large vineyards could be seen tracking along the mountain basin in the distance, reaching far and wide with countless lush grape-bearing vines ready for harvest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla was in complete awe of the picturesque landscape, appreciating the breathtaking view to the fullest as it flashed by only to be replaced by similar scenes. </p><p> </p><p>It was simply endless and she couldn’t be more grateful. For three years she was deprived of such sights and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to make the most of it given her new-found freedom.</p><p> </p><p>It had always been a dream of hers to end up in the West Coast state, exploring the natural beauty it held and the one place that seemed to embody an unfettered and liberated spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Growing up in a family of dodgers, she had hoped someday their constant running would lead them there, but unfortunately, her family had never ventured out that west, only making it as far as Louisiana before crossing back into Cession lines.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Better late than never, </em> she supposed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After drinking in the scenes of Route 128, fatigue started to settle in as she started to have her fill. Everything was beginning to blend in all together and she’d rather not spoil the magic of her childhood dream finally coming to fruition.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette subsequently propped her head up against the slightly cracked window of the patrol car.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes taking in the light breeze, her matted hair gently blowing to the side as she was engulfed by a moment of respite. </p><p> </p><p>The officers up front had left her to her own devices an hour earlier, realizing the witch wasn’t in the mood for much conversation. The pair of officers thus decided to idly talk amongst themselves allowing Scylla time to reconvene with her thoughts as they continued to cruise along the state highway.</p><p> </p><p><em> How long has it been since I could think this clearly? </em> Scylla thought as she relaxed into the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>If you had told her several years ago that she would be able to find a semblance of peace whilst sitting in the back of a squad car, she would have barked out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, the peaceful ambiance was certainly most welcome and a goddess-send given her previous accommodations.</p><p> </p><p>She could now focus on the road ahead, plotting her next step, and hopefully by the end of this journey, it would lead her back to Raelle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Oh, Raelle… </em> Scylla thought of her former lover with a heavy sigh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She could still feel the sharp sting of the blonde’s words before they parted for the last time. She remembered the initial confusion, the eventual anger, and the final look of betrayal that marred Raelle’s face just before she turned her back on her. It was only shortly after when the spree operative was transported to the detention facility, her fate sealed as the dread of being abandoned by the very person she loved still lingered.</p><p> </p><p>That day felt like centuries ago and yet, the memory remained so vivid to such an unparalleled degree that not even the darkness of her former cell could have made it disappear. But as much as she wished for it to stop haunting her, she had no right to try and erase the heart-aching moment from her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla knew she had hurt the blonde witch and would have to live with her actions for eternity. The weight of her deception would undoubtedly carry over even into her next life... if such a thing was in store for someone like her.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle made Scylla feel things that she never thought were possible. For all of her life, the brunette had been told not to form attachments because they tended to disappear with the snap of one’s finger. Even from first-hand experience, she remembered the times when her family darted between dodger communities, never staying in one place for too long lest they risk being captured by the authorities.</p><p> </p><p>But Raelle was an enigma whose very existence seemed to prove Scylla wrong at every turn. The blonde had reshaped her stance on relationships, now believing that she could love someone without the fear of it being taken away, for even till now, sitting in the back of a patrol car after everything she experienced these last few years…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Scylla still loved Raelle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had thought with time her feelings for the other witch would go away, just like her other loosely formed relationships that faded in the wind. But instead, three years in solitude only strengthened her love for Raelle; denying her feelings only resulted in a fervent resurgence of such emotions and she was forced to give up on the notion entirely.</p><p> </p><p>For three long years with nothing but her thoughts to keep her sane, only one thing… no, one <em>person </em>could get her through her ordeal. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Raelle was what got Scylla through the darkness in that goddess forsaken prison but with each passing day, the growing fear that she would never be able to see the blonde ever again continuously plagued her mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But then she was released only mere weeks ago... changing <em>everything</em>. As soon as she had been released and got her bearings, only one thing had crossed her mind after realizing she was finally free to do as she pleased:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finding Raelle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla would wholeheartedly spend the rest of her life trying to earn back the blonde’s trust and forgiveness if she had to. For without Raelle, the witch came to the inevitable conclusion that she was nothing without her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And if the blonde witch wasn’t in her life, then life was simply not worth living at all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initial thoughts?</p><p>Hopefully Scylla's motivations are somewhat clearer although we are still unsure why she is heading to the matrifocal compound in the first place. That will be answered in the following chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla nears the matrifocal compound but will her past come back to bite her?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I hope all is well. Here's the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla and her escorts exited the highway onto a narrow road leading into a dense forest. Approaching an arched arbor, low-hanging branches immediately swept against the hood of the car. </p><p> </p><p>They would have missed the entrance completely if the witch hadn’t recognized the lingering trace of magic hugging the treeline. At first glance (or lack thereof), a Seed of Protection had been cast to hide the opening in plain sight. Most civilians without the blessing of a witch’s bloodline would have failed to see the embedded entrance, but for Scylla, she was able to detect the illusion.</p><p> </p><p><em> And a strong one at that</em>, she noted as she felt a swirl of energy once they drove through the invisible barrier. There was no doubt in her mind that the witches who conjured the field would be alerted of their intrusion any moment by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Go slower,” she ordered, her eyes darting between windows trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, knowing full well that a harmless Seed of Protection was the least of their concerns if the witches of this land were truly intent on keeping outsiders away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The officer at the wheel looked up at her through the rear-view mirror noticing the stark change in tone. Without question, he gave a curt nod and followed the witch’s direction by reducing their speed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was far from the evening and yet as they continued to slowly traverse along the dirt road, everywhere around them seemed to grow darker by the second.</p><p> </p><p>An uncomfortable atmosphere quickly settled over the group as enormous sequoia trees loomed overhead blocking out the sun entirely. The leaves of the infamous redwoods danced wildly despite no gusts of wind, making the trees appear sentient as they silently conversed amongst themselves. It was as if the three humans rolling into the forest were being appraised by Mother Nature herself, now cast in an array of spotlight shadows.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden chill swept over Scylla at the seemingly unnatural turn of scenery.</p><p> </p><p>Only the sounds of the passengers’ muted breaths and the sickening crunch of gravel could be heard as they proceeded along the beaten path with increasing caution.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla anxiously went for the tiny piece of paper in her sweatshirt pocket, gripping it firmly in her hand. The flimsy scrap of paper that had a name and a location hastily scrawled onto it was her only lifeline; it was the only lead she had that could help her find Raelle.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small part of her that was screaming to turn back as they went deeper into the woodland and while she knew her reservations were valid, Scylla also knew she had to press on. </p><p> </p><p>She needed to see Raelle again and if it meant walking straight into whatever harrowing dangers awaited her, so be it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Several miles later Scylla felt the car gradually come to a full stop. </p><p> </p><p>A burst of blinding light fluttered at a tunneled exit indicating they had finally reached the other end of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the Californian sunshine brought sighs of relief throughout the group. There was now a much-needed contrast to the unsettling darkness of the forest landscape behind them.</p><p> </p><p>As Scylla’s eyes readjusted to the light, she honed in on the three steel bollards standing at the end of the path preventing them from going any further. Her initial reaction was startled confusion until she spotted a metal sign bolted into the base of a tree trunk. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WARNING </b>
</p><p>
  <b>No Civilians or Vehicles Beyond This Point</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Trespass Will Constitute Appropriate Action</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What should we do?” The rookie officer asked with a jolt of nervousness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla considered the sign once more. </p><p> </p><p>The message or in this case the <em>warning </em>was clear: if Scylla was to go any further, she would have to walk the rest of the way but more importantly… alone.</p><p> </p><p>She had expected this to happen but acknowledging the fact didn’t help ease her apprehension in the slightest. Though as she looked past the man-made barrier, spotting the edges of what could only be the matrifocal compound in the distance, she knew there was no other way.</p><p> </p><p>“This is where I get off,” Scylla stated as she promptly exited the patrol car. </p><p> </p><p>“We can continue on foot if you’d like,” the senior officer offered, but even as he spoke she could tell there was some underlying reluctance. No civilian in their right mind would want to venture into uncharted territory especially that of a witch’s domain.</p><p> </p><p>“You two can head on back. This is far enough,” she gave her thanks as she shut the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re certain...” </p><p> </p><p>Scylla assured him with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine. Men are forbidden from matrifocal communities anyway, even if you <em>are</em> law enforcement. We wouldn’t want to see what happens to either of you if you stepped within a foot radius,” she commented in jest to lighten the mood but it seemed to have the opposite effect as the officers noticeably paled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... you take care then, Miss Ramshorn,” the leading officer replied and without hesitation shifted the gear into reverse.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She threw an uninspired wave as the police cruiser pulled away from the dirt road. Leaving a dust trail in their wake, the officers headed back to the safe confines of their city… far away from this place that held an unsettling aura about it… this <em>witches’ </em> place.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Scylla wasn’t entirely sure, but the brunette got the sense that she was being watched as soon as she had broken out of the forest. With every step taken, she felt her movement monitored under vigilant eyes. It was more of a gut feeling rather than acute awareness as she walked towards the wide expanse of Lake Hennessey. </p><p> </p><p>She would have stopped for a moment to admire another breathtaking view if it weren’t for the fact that there was an unnatural stillness in the air… an eerie quiet that unnerved her to no end. It was as if she had entered an eternal plane, void of any spark of life except for her and her alone like in that one Stephen King novella she had read growing up.</p><p> </p><p><em> Best to remain cautious</em>, Scylla advised herself as she approached what looked like a...</p><p> </p><p><em>A</em> <em>drawbridge?</em></p><p> </p><p>It was quite strange to see such a structure in the middle of a lake no less and yet, despite its peculiar placement the bridge was <em>there</em>, stretching across the length of the large body of water. </p><p> </p><p>To her relief, she could now see several buildings of the matrifocal compound just on the other side of the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Scanning her surroundings, she realized it was the only point of access as half of the compound was enclosed by the lake while the back end was encircled by tall mountains that no human could possibly climb over.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one way in and one way out...”</p><p> </p><p><em> Probably by design</em>, Scylla surmised as she reached the raised drawbridge.</p><p> </p><p>Currently drawn up, she could see the rusted metal beams of the bridge’s frame most likely due to a lack of use. It didn’t look like it could operate at all to be frank but turning back wasn’t an option. </p><p> </p><p><em> I could always swim across</em>, the sporadic thought filtered into Scylla’s mind. But something told her she would instantly regret the decision the moment she stepped into the lake. Who knows what other safeguard measures were put in place and if she was a betting witch, she would wager with the utmost certainty that <em>something</em> had been done to the suspiciously pristine water.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, she was able to discard the idea once she saw a small intercom panel off to the side. </p><p> </p><p>With no more time to waste, she walked over to the intercom and pressed the single button, hoping there was someone on the other end. </p><p> </p><p>However, all she was met with was complete and utter silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pressing the button once again, she was dismayed to find that her second attempt yielded the same result. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Three additional quick finger jabs out of frustration earned her nothing more than a bruised thumb.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her temper was starting to flare and just before she considered windstriking the metal box altogether, a crackle of static erupted from the console. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Name?</em>” </p><p> </p><p>A no-nonsense voice came from the other line prompting Scylla to answer with a mixed breath of exasperation and relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Scylla.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>Full</strong> name.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Scylla Ram - “ the witch suddenly caught herself before she could finish. </p><p> </p><p>What if they saw her record? The last thing any community would want is a former spree agent running around their home. </p><p> </p><p><em> Do I even have a record? </em> She carefully considered. After all, inmates from her detention center had no rights whatsoever. They were all part of a blacklist that not even the public knew about. And it wasn’t like she had stopped by the War Office to reclaim the identity she had left behind prior to her imprisonment. </p><p> </p><p>All she could do now was pray to the Goddess above because if her background didn't check out… she was screwed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Full name,</em>” the feminine voice repeated, this time with a tone of finality to it; either Scylla provided her name now or that would be the last time she would hear from the other woman and with it, her only chance of getting into the compound.</p><p> </p><p>“Scylla Ramshorn,” the witch finally relented. </p><p> </p><p>Not a second later did the crackle of static cease and the line went dead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Several minutes ticked by before Scylla began to wonder whether she had screwed up. </p><p> </p><p><em> Shit. Did they know? Why did I give my last name?!</em> She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. <em>But what other choice did you have?</em> Another voice reasoned.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Another moment too long for her liking, the intercom suddenly burst to life again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Reason for visit?</em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Scylla exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath for so long.</p><p> </p><p><em> Does this mean they don’t know I was spree? It has to be, </em> she rationalized. <em> Why else would they willingly ask for more information? It doesn’t matter Scyl, just run with it. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m visiting a… a <em>friend</em> of mine,” she started to explain. “We attended basic together at Fort Salem several years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Her name?</em>”  Scylla couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the monotonous tone.</p><p> </p><p>She instinctively reached towards the piece of paper in her pocket but immediately released her hold. She didn’t need to look at it to recall the familiar name written down.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tally Craven.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the words had left her lips, she felt the bridge quake to life, as if the <em>name</em> itself was magically tied to the structure granting her access. The heavy metallic lurch of the drawbridge’s motors and counterweights began moving in tandem, slowly lowering the bridge. </p><p> </p><p>To her amazement, it still worked despite its appearance and before she knew it, the bridge was completely drawn.</p><p> </p><p>And finally?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think we all knew deep down that Tally was the one in the compound but anyone else think otherwise? We still don't have any answers yet on why that is but we'll get them soon enough.</p><p>If this chapter felt a bit slow, it's probably because I had to split this one up again. I promise the plot will be ramping up from here on out. Oh and if you're interested, the Stephen King novella I referenced is called The Longoliers.<br/> </p><p>Thanks for reading and get ready to see Tally in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now inside the matrifocal compound, Scylla hopes to get information on Raelle's whereabouts from Tally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is doing alright. Things are going to start picking up from here on out. </p><p> </p><p>Comment Housekeeping:</p><p>Ari_00: Great questions. Most of them will be answered in this chapter but I can clarify some for all of you. The war with the Camarilla is at its highest point so there would have to be a specific reason why a witch is back home and not on the front.</p><p>In terms of canon compliance, this fic diverges at the scene tagged but everything before it can be considered part of this story. I'd say 95% of this fic follows canon while the remainder consists of small liberties to fit the diverging plot. So in short: Does Scylla know about Tally reporting her? </p><p> </p><p>Not yet...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*** Lake Hennessey Matrifocal Community ***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla had always wondered what it would be like to live in a matrifocal compound.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She first heard about them early in her childhood. In every town her family dodged to, she remembered seeing the various adverts promoting a sanctuary for witches who had no place to turn to. </p><p> </p><p>The concept of a community consisting of only witches was intriguing in its own right, but it was even more so especially when they claimed acceptance of sisters from <em> all </em> backgrounds and circumstances. It was a haven for witches who didn’t quite fit in or had been wronged by society who could finally have a place they could call home.</p><p> </p><p>They were idealistic utopias of the 21st century that were impeccably marketed and quite cleverly so. To date, there were nearly a hundred communities established across the country with tens of thousands of witches residing in them. Even Scylla and her parents once considered seeking refuge in one of the communities down south until they realized her father wouldn’t be permitted to live there.</p><p> </p><p>The rapid rise of these matrifocal communities naturally drew the attention from the rest of the country, fascinated by the unique system of living. But with this newfound curiosity came an unearthing of certain truths and a much needed reality check of what it really meant to be a part of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You see, they weren’t known as matrifocal <em>compounds </em>for nothing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Countless interviews with former members over the last decade shined a new light on the residential communities, revealing there were substantial tradeoffs to living in them. While not as morally oppressive that one would balk at first glance, the restrictions and regulations in place still made a witch reconsider their decision in joining altogether. Strict rules were to be adhered to if a witch was to live within the compound and if that same witch lived in such an environment for so long, one couldn’t blame her for wanting to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla recalled the personal stories from her former fellow cadets at basic, how they admonished wanting to leave their compounds as soon as they could take the <em> oath </em> and join the army. </p><p> </p><p>Putting her preconceived notions aside however, Scylla saw nothing out of the ordinary as she walked through the compound. In fact, it was severely underwhelming based on everything she knew and heard of. It looked like she had been transported into a stereotypical suburb, the only differences being that administration buildings were integrated within the residential area and several hydro farms lined the lakeside. </p><p> </p><p>As for the residents of the community, there was potentially a bit too much positivity in the air for Scylla's liking, but her unease by that observation probably stemmed from the effects of her long imprisonment.</p><p> </p><p>Witches walked to and fro without a care in the world, even waving at her... a <em>stranger</em>, with genuine friendliness behind the action. Children played in a small playground a couple of blocks ahead of her, laughter and joyful squealing the predominant sounds she could hear.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if there wasn’t a major conflict going on throughout the world. Though it made sense since the compound was essentially isolated from the rest of society.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ignorance is bliss as they say.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Miss Ramshorn, we’re here!” A spirited voice loudly erupted beside her, breaking Scylla’s peace and quiet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, I almost forgot about her... </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla’s eyes glanced to the side, picking out a young girl who stared right back at her with a radiating smile. Her persona was so sickeningly sweet and bubbly that Scylla would have preferred a colder witch for an escort. </p><p> </p><p><em> At least they wouldn’t try to approach me with small talk</em>, she remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla had nothing against the other witch, but it irked her when she had been assigned an escort for her visit. It was understandable since trust couldn't be built in the span a few minutes, but did they have to assign her someone who talked this much? </p><p> </p><p>The girl… <em> What was her name again? Connie? Candy? Ugh, it doesn’t matter. </em> The <em> girl </em> had been going on and on about the facilities that the compound offered. She gave no less than enthusiastic praise for the community she lived in and Scylla could tell the younger witch was the epitome of a ‘compound girl’ through and through.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla gazed up to see a modest-sized school building standing before them. She recalled <em> Chatty Cathy </em>telling her it used to be a high school before it was repurposed into what it was now: the Veteran Center for Readjustment Counseling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for showing me around. I think I can make my way from here,” Scylla suggested with a smile, hoping she could get her escort off her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” the younger girl shook her head vehemently. “I was instructed to bring you right to Miss Craven and I will do just that.”</p><p> </p><p>The keen look in the girl’s eyes signaled no room for negotiation making Scylla realize she wouldn’t be parting with her escort anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Scylla accepted her situation and proceeded to walk into the building with the escort trailing right behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Like every town and city across the country, matrifocal compounds also had a dedicated support center for veterans. These offices were crucial in providing social and psychological services to the nation’s veterans even <em> before </em> Scylla’s imprisonment. She couldn’t imagine the large role they played now what with being at the height of the war against the Camarilla. </p><p> </p><p>Based on recent news coverage, the casualty toll over the last three years was astronomical… a number so staggering that it was starting to beg the question of whether the lives damaged and lost to end the Camarilla’s iron grip on the world was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it was. </p><p> </p><p>Defeat meant the end of witch-kind and free society as they knew it, but it still didn’t make the pain of losing a loved one hurt any less.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walking through the veteran center’s entrance, she was immediately met with an elaborately decorated wall. A banner overhead indicated it was the compound’s Wall of Honour and off to the side, she spotted a small plaque with an inscription hung in memoriam. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Parting is all we know of heaven, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all we need of hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Emily Dickinson </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dedicated to the Lake Hennessey Matrifocal Community Daughters</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who Made the Supreme Sacrifice In Service of Their Country </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Out of respect to the witches who gave up their lives for the cause, Scylla took a moment to read through the inscribed list. While she still had an issue with the values and principles the army upheld, she could still appreciate the dedication of the servicemen and women as they had nothing to do with the institution’s political hegemony forged in the background. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> PVT Eliza Cervantes, CPL Freya Dawson, PFC Kaiya Goodman… </em>the list sadly went on until she suddenly paused at one name in particular. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> * SGT Glory Moffett * </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 19XX - 20XX </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siege of Berlin  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla didn’t know the witch personally, only recalling that she was a childhood friend of Tally’s. Based on the few interactions they did have however, she knew a witch with a kind and pure soul like Glory Moffett had did not deserve to die. None of them did for that matter, but that was war. War was cruelly undeserving and yet waged left and right, putting the servicemen and women in a trialing spot as it was their duty to serve and protect.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the redhead, Scylla’s escort led her up the stairs to another level and stopped directly in front of an office. The door was closed but she could see the nameplate at the center of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tally Craven </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Veterans Disability Counselor </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla immediately made for the door but was halted by an outstretched arm from her bubbly escort.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Craven has a counseling session right now,” the younger witch pointed out. “Once she’s finished with her appointment you can go in. Why don’t you take a seat for now?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla looked at the wall clock and huffed aloud before taking a seat on the opposite side of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>She subsequently heard movement by her side as the other witch took up a seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you to Lake Hennessey?” Chatty Cathy asked as she scooched her chair over and bumped into Scylla’s elbow accidentally. </p><p> </p><p>The jolt irritated Scylla with a spark of annoyance rising within her as her patience was starting to wear thin.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t get a lot of visitors nowadays so it was a big surprise when the front office asked me to show you around. Where are you from? Oh, let me guess… are you from the East Coast?! I've always wanted to visit Fort Salem but that won’t be for another few years. Some of my sisters are already on the front and others are about to graduate. What year did you graduate? I’m hoping I can - ”</p><p> </p><p><em> Goddess the girl could talk. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She tried tuning out the girl once again but struggled immensely as the girl’s voice was practically right up against her ear.</p><p> </p><p>As the brunette closed her eyes in defeat, she couldn’t help but admit that the younger witch asked a good question. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Why the hell was she here in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Scylla initially hadn’t planned on travelling this far west. After the shock of being released from prison had simmered and her newfound purpose decided, she departed from Miami and began her journey north to the Carolinas, hoping to find some clues on Raelle’s whereabouts from her father.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But when she arrived in the small Cession town of Waynesville, all she found was a lonesome drunk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raelle’s father had tragically fallen to the bottle, the townspeople saying he had been frequenting the local bar day in and day out for the last couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla tried engaging a conversation with the man but he was clearly too inebriated to provide her with anything insightful. Realizing nothing of importance would be gained from staying in Raelle’s hometown for any longer, Scylla left, not giving the father's drunken sorrow another thought.</p><p> </p><p>Having come to a dead-end there, Scylla tried searching for Raelle by other means. </p><p> </p><p>Going to Fort Salem would be a death wish waiting to happen, but if there was anyone in this world who had information on Raelle, it was the blonde’s sisters. Though finding them wasn’t going to be a simple task as they were no longer attending basic or War College.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Scylla knew she couldn’t do this on her own and would require some help.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to track down a fellow member of the Spree who went into hiding once the organization dissolved. Daniel was an intelligent kid who was a corporate analyst by day and a hacker by night. </p><p> </p><p>She had called in an outstanding favor from him so he was obliged to help her out and with his expertise, they were able to gain access into several databases that held only mere threads of information. </p><p> </p><p>It was painstakingly clear from the get-go that searching for Raelle and Abigail came with more obstacles than one. Raelle’s military file was completely sealed, only going up to her first deployment which confused Scylla greatly. </p><p> </p><p>After all, shouldn’t the trio have all gone to War College right after graduating basic?</p><p> </p><p>As for High Atlantic’s file, it was layered with government security encryptions that not even Daniel could hack into.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, accessing Tally’s information had not been as complicated compared to the other two witches.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead had a file registered with the public employee registrar tracing her back to her home in California… the Lake Hennessey matrifocal compound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So here she was. </p><p> </p><p>After two long weeks of scrounging for bus ticket money and hitchhiking her way across the country, she was one step closer to seeing Raelle again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A sudden creak of a door broke Scylla out of her wandering thoughts. She slowly looked up to find a witch with crutches exiting the office, sending a wave of goodbye to the occupant inside before closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla looked over to her escort who nodded in return.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was finally time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taking a steady breath, she went over to the door and hovered her curled palm over the handle. She could feel the quake of her hand begin to take hold but immediately shook it off. </p><p> </p><p>Only a second passed before she finally opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into the office, an orange glow from the setting sun could be seen pouring in through the windows. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a quick look around the room, she noticed It was a no-frills office. Several metal filing cabinets sat on the opposite flanks of a wooden desk and a lacquered shelf stood tall with photo frames, knick-knacks, and even a couple of honorary medals.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart immediately stir as she noticed a majority of the photos were from Tally’s childhood, specifically of her and Glory.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget something, Sarah?” A voice called out from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Only now did Scylla spot a figure at the far end of the office, the other woman's back turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you have to sto - “ there was an abrupt pause as the redhead… <em>Tally</em>, spun around to see who entered her office.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You…</em>” Tally whispered in disbelief, a disturbing pallor settling over her face in a flash at the sight of Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla paid no attention to Tally’s strange reaction as she was frozen in place herself. Her eyes solely focused on the other witch’s left shoulder, widening as she realized why there was an unnatural color to the redhead’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>It was a prosthetic.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tally was missing her arm...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before she could react any further to the artificial limb, Tally spoke up, but not addressing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Caroline?” The redhead called out to Scylla’s escort. “Thank you for bringing our guest here. You can shut the door on your way out,” she kindly dismissed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Caroline</em> smiled before leaving the two witches to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>With the younger girl out of the way, Scylla didn’t notice Tally go straight for one of her desk drawers and pull out an M11 pistol with her right hand, aiming the firearm at Scylla’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you find me?" Tally breathed out. "Are you here to kill me? Is that it?!” The redhead looked ready to pop Scylla’s head off at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second!” Scylla hastily raised her hands up cautiously as she recognized the steely intent from the other witch.</p><p> </p><p>“Why in goddess's name would I want to kill you? I’m just here for some information.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally’s eyes flickered for a second, quietly deliberating with herself as if she knew something Scylla didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Only a moment later did the redhead slowly lower her weapon, though her posture still on guard.</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't know?"</p><p> </p><p>Puzzled, Scylla responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Know what?"</p><p> </p><p>There was another brief pause before Tally relaxed all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find me?” The redhead ignored Scylla's question and reiterated her own. She then put her firearm's safety on which earned a sigh of relief from Scylla. </p><p> </p><p>“I reached out to a contact of mind,” Scylla answered, neglecting to disclose <em>who</em> in this case. Though it didn't matter as Tally understood what kind of contact she was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>“Still with the Spree I see,” Tally remarked with a sneer of disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once Spree, always Spree. How did you escape prison? I didn't hear about any major breakouts,” Tally commented with rising alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>Army </em> let me go,” Scylla emphasized which got the attention of the other witch. “It knows the Spree is no longer a threat. They have more dangerous adversaries to lock up. You of all people should know that the Camarilla is a much bigger problem,” she finished with a gesture to the redhead’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Tally immediately winced as if experiencing the phantom pain from her missing limb. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla almost regretted her words. She knew it was a low blow but she wouldn't willingly stand there taking any more punches from the other witch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on the public employee database,” she continued. “It wasn’t hard putting two and two together that you lived in the same compound that you worked at... especially when you were born here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally nodded as she took a seat, both hands (artificial and otherwise) clutching her head due to what seemed to be an impending migraine. </p><p> </p><p>She remained silent with Scylla deciding to speak up in an attempt to de-escalate the tension in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I saw the memorial downstairs. I didn’t personally know Glory but I know how close the two of you were. I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch thinly nodded her appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve all lost something from this war one way or another,” Tally noted bitterly before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it you wanted to know?” She asked, coming to the decision that she would entertain the brunette. The faster she answered Scylla's questions, the faster she would be out of the compound... along with the resurging memories of a time long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking for Raelle.” </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Unfazed by the lack of a response, Scylla went on.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried searching around on my own and my contact didn’t come through as well. Even her father didn't seem to have a clue what was going on but I thought if there was anyone who knew where she was, it would be her sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla looked up to see Tally go quiet once more, noticing the redhead’s expression morph into a deep frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. You’ve been gone for quite a while…” Tally's voice became distant as she stared off to the adjacent window... present, but not actually there in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Scylla inquired, taking a few steps towards the desk trying to get the Tally's attention.</p><p> </p><p>But Tally remained disengaged, vacantly looking off into the distance. Deeply saddened eyes were the only thing Scylla could discern on the redhead's face.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette suddenly lurched over the desk and grabbed onto Tally, a soft shake of her shoulders bringing the redhead back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Tally. Where. Is. Raelle?” There was a hint of desperation in Scylla's voice, not sure why she was flooded with a sense of unease by the sudden change of Tally's behavior.</p><p> </p><p>The woman in question appeared to snap out of whatever trance she was in, finally looking directly at Scylla whilst donning a look of heartfelt sympathy and renewed anguish.</p><p> </p><p>A pit in Scylla’s stomach started to grow as the sorrow in Tally’s eyes only intensified, her stomach immediately dropping at the redhead's next words.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“She’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla immediately released her hold on Tally as if she had been burned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She died two years ago. It was - “</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla couldn’t listen to the other witch any longer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The walls of the small office seemed to close in on her with every subsequent word Tally spoke recanting her Raelle's death. </p><p> </p><p>She suddenly found it hard to breathe, her heart pounding relentlessly with a deep-rooted ache she had never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining light from the setting sun had completely extinguished and with it, darkness quickly took its place sweeping over what felt like the entire world. <em>Scylla's</em> entire world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And in a matter of an instant...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was as if she hadn’t left her goddess forsaken cell at all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... that happened :o </p><p>Immediate reactions, questions or feedback?</p><p>If you're interested in reading Dickinson's entire poem it's called ‘Parting.’ </p><p>I also just updated the tags. Take a look at the last one in particular. That's all I'll say.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla reacts to devasting news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is doing well. I found myself having some trouble writing this chapter but it's finally here nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for the patience and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla couldn’t breathe.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The witch found herself perilously drowning, submerged by the torrent revelation of Raelle’s passing. She struggled for air as her windpipe constricted and her lungs seized up the more she tried to call upon them. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart raced, accelerating to levels almost humanly impossible with a pounding so great that Scylla could hear nothing other than the thundering palpitations.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden tremble soon took over her body along with a light-headedness under the immense pressure. The peripherals of her vision turned frighteningly gray as she plunged into a sea of darkness with no prospect of resurfacing in sight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Raelle couldn’t be dead. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“She can’t be…” Scylla whispered in disbelief whilst collapsing into the chair behind her. She was at a complete loss for words as her entire form went weak, overwhelmed by Tally’s disclosure. </p><p> </p><p>The body shakes grew stronger as her chest heaved violently, the mere thought of the blonde’s demise producing the intense reaction. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Goddess… why her?! </em>The brunette frustratingly screamed inside as she clasped onto her shoulders trying to steel her frantic nerves of which to no avail. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Why couldn’t you take me instead? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She felt like her soul had been completely ripped in two, her other half swept away by an ocean tide never to be recovered from the bottom of the deep. </p><p> </p><p>Never again would she be able to lay her eyes upon those soft golden threads of hair that seemed to shine brighter than the sun… that endearing smile she woke up to every morning reserved only for her… and those vibrant baby blue eyes that tethered Scylla to reality, redefining the brunette’s tumultuous past by giving her a new reason to live for.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And just like that, Raelle was gone… torn away from Scylla's life once again but this time for good.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Scylla...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard a voice call out in her head but dismissed it immediately as her thoughts composed entirely of Raelle. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> She didn’t deserve to die</em>, Scylla lamented with grief. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Though she knew who did...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As a Spree agent, the witch was tasked with carrying out a multitude of operations to rid her country of the injustice plaguing throughout. The things she and her fellow agents did were for the liberation of the thousands of witches under Sarah Alder’s oppressive regime. </p><p> </p><p>At least... that’s what she had been telling herself every night until eventually coming to the conclusion that she was simply searching for an excuse to justify her actions.</p><p> </p><p>The degree and the sheer number of atrocities she had committed alone would make the most feared criminals and terrorists around the world quake in their boots. She had willingly massacred innocent civilians for the sake of her organization’s values after all, a contradiction that she had recognized too late and to some extent, couldn’t argue with the Army’s move to lock her up away from society. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Though how they’d come to discover she was a Spree agent in the first place, she’d probably never know...</p><p> </p><p>Probably.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Regardless, for Scylla, the guilt produced from those transgressions against her country paled in comparison to the one decision she would undoubtedly regret for eternity:</p><p> </p><p>Betraying the only person she had ever let into her heart and ultimately, the only person she had ever loved.</p><p> </p><p>If given the chance, Scylla would gladly trade places with Raelle in a heartbeat, going straight into the pits of Hell if it meant the blonde was still alive. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why couldn’t you take me instead? How is this fai -  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her next thought abruptly cut off as her body seized up once again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Trying to breathe was an astronomical task as Scylla tried to claw her way out of the dark haze. </p><p> </p><p>Though in some respect, she didn’t care for her well-being even as she continued to struggle for air; the moment Tally broke out the news that Raelle was no longer a part of this world, Scylla knew her life was already forfeit for the Fates to claim.</p><p> </p><p><em>Scylla! </em> </p><p> </p><p>It was the voice again.</p><p> </p><p>She tried blocking out the loud cry as the pain in her head became unbearable. She closed her eyes to alleviate the excruciating pain but all that did was create a blank canvas in her mind that gradually rendered images of Raelle, memories spanning all the way back to the first time they met. These moments that Scylla both cherished and left her heart shattered into the ground quickly flashed by as Raelle's form harrowingly disappeared in each instance one by one.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe it’s okay if I stay like this, </em> Scylla thought as she languishingly succumbed to the dark; getting accustomed to the pressure, an encroaching numbness swelled within her that seemed to rout the pain and thus any feeling at all. If Raelle wasn’t in her life, what else did she have to live for?</p><p> </p><p>But before she could lose consciousness and fade away into the recesses of her mind, Scylla suddenly found herself roughly shaken by the shoulders with a concerned voice sounding off only a foot away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Scylla!” Tally’s voice pierced through the void. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Scylla tried to hone in on the direction of the other witch but her vision was still distorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to calm down. Try to breathe slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I - I can’t,” Scylla barely managed to gasp out as all she could focus on was the presiding pain in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You can,” Tally insisted. “Just take a deep breath. In... and out,” the redhead demonstrated by inhaling for five seconds and exhaling for several more.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that,” she encouraged as Scylla weakly attempted to follow her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For fifteen minutes they simply sat in the room, calmly working through the breathing exercise until Scylla was able to keep up with Tally’s rhythm. Her breaths became stifling at best, but they were significantly better considering moments earlier she had no control over the bodily function at all.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the unsettling haze in Scylla’s vision began to clear as well as the body shakes having ceased completely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Here, drink this,” Tally offered a small cup of water which the brunette drank generously.</p><p> </p><p>A spell of silence settled over the office as Tally plopped against another guest chair, releasing a small sigh of relief as the brunette's panic attack seemed to be under some semblance of control.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“She can’t be dead,” Scylla’s voice broke through the silence, the statement echoing across the entire room as she searched for any kind of sign on Tally’s face that it wasn’t true.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But Tally’s expression only turned solemn as she took her time to carefully mull over Scylla’s words.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking over the brunette, Tally knew she could empathize with the other witch's pain. When she first heard the news of Raelle’s death, she mourned for months over the loss of not only a dear friend, but more importantly a beloved sister as well. Even after accepting that the blonde was truly gone years later, her heart still ached from time to time, lingering whenever she reminisced the fond memories of sisterhood they had shared together during basic, and then tragically reminded during every waking second of her life that such a bond would never be explored again, resorted to calling such moments 'what could have been.' </p><p> </p><p>Though despite knowing full well what Scylla was going through, denial of the matter at hand wouldn’t do her any good especially if Tally’s prognosis of the brunette was correct. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With several more minutes of drawn-out silence passing between the two witches, Tally eventually stood up and walked over to a large shelf behind her desk. </p><p> </p><p>An ornately detailed jewelry box sat tucked away at the bottom right corner of the shelf. A thick layer of dust covered it as if the chest hadn’t been opened in years. </p><p> </p><p>Tally crouched down and lifted the box before hauling it over to where Scylla was seated, gently resting it on top of the other guest chair. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling the metal clasp off, Tally opened the wooden chest to reveal the contents. </p><p> </p><p>From her current position Scylla couldn’t see what was inside, but as the other witch reached in and pulled out a small object, the brunette immediately froze.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully resting in the palms of Tally’s hands was something Scylla didn’t think she would ever see again... something she hadn’t given a second thought up until now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the skull of a bird, but not just any skull.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>No, it was her corsage to be more precise… the very one Raelle gave to her as a gift right before everything seemingly went downhill.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A temporary resurgence of vigor swept over Scylla as she hastily grabbed for the corsage, encountering no protest from the other witch as she took it from Tally’s hands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The familiar ornament had noticeably seen some wear: pieces of the bird’s beak were chipped off, the sides of the skull contained jagged cracks throughout, and a charcoal-gray sheen covered it completely.</p><p> </p><p>Much to her surprise, some of the original flowers clung to the skull albeit shriveled to mere clumps and its colors faded to a brown ochre after all these years. But what made the large lump in her throat grow was the braid of hair that remained attached to the side of the corsage. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hesitantly, she lightly traced her finger along the short cord of hair. </p><p> </p><p>No longer did it hold the golden shine like she once remembered, but it was without a doubt a piece of Raelle. Scylla's hold on the ornament tightened as if her life depended on it. In essence, it was as if the blonde was with her right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Where - “ Scylla swallowed thickly as she turned towards Tally, noticing the other witch had been keenly observing her. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get this?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally stared at the brunette for a moment before answering thinly. “The Army recovered it from the battlefield, among other belongings from the rest of her battalion.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The battlefield…” It was supposed to be a question but Scylla's tone fell flat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tally merely dipped her head in acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How - how did she...”</p><p> </p><p>Tally drew her attention to the brunette, realizing the other witch was struggling to vocalize the words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How did she die?” Tally finished asking for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla silently nodded, trying to keep the line of tears at bay as she continued to stroke the crown of the corsage in a comforting manner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was during her first deployment,” Tally began. “She was sent to the Eastern Front to help fend off the Camarilla-backed Russians from pushing further into Western Europe.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Goddess</em>… she didn’t even make it through her first deployment,” Tally bitterly remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“What they told us in basic was true. If you got sent to the frontlines, all you were really good for was war meat. According to the after-action report, once the firefights had stopped and our forces were clearly beaten, the Camarilla bombarded the entire conflict zone until it was a fucking <em>crater</em>. There was nothing left to find except for a few personal effects.”</p><p> </p><p>“We had to…” Tally suddenly caught herself as her voice broke, emotions that she thought had been long dealt with coming back to the fore. “We had to bury her in an empty casket,” she sniffed as she recalled the morbid affair of her sister’s funeral; the only people in attendance were Raelle's father, a longtime neighbor, and herself.</p><p> </p><p>No one else.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not even <strong>she</strong> showed up</em>, the redhead thought with distaste. It wasn't like Tally was expecting anything from her after what she did to them, but the lack of an appearance that day finally showed her true colors...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the redhead suddenly went quiet, Scylla’s heart plummeted at the news as well as a sudden realization now dawning on her, bringing her back to the time she had visited Raelle’s father. It all made sense now why she found him in the state that he was in. Not only was he mourning the loss of his wife, but also his only child.</p><p> </p><p>As she tried to piece together the flood of information, a sudden question popped into the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Abigail?“</p><p> </p><p>“What about<em> her</em>?” Tally spat venomously catching the brunette wildly off guard. Never before had she seen such anger coming from the redhead before.</p><p> </p><p><em> If looks could kill</em>, Scylla duly noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Where was she during all of this? Was she deployed with Raelle? Is she still... alive?” Scylla proceeded to ask, remembering the Bellweather’s closed file.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s doing just fine!” Tally emphatically answered, but not without an underlying lace of sarcasm that did not go unnoticed by Scylla. “She got fast-tracked straight to the rank of Major, the youngest in our country's history in fact," the redhead gushed though the praise was anything but. "She now works as the liaison between the War Council and D.C., far away from the frontlines and the <em>real</em> fight."</p><p> </p><p>Scylla sat in her seat stunned as she mindfully observed the redhead. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Tally despised her other sister.</p><p> </p><p>The witch sitting before her was clearly nothing like Scylla remembered. No longer was she the bubbly and optimistic girl she once was that harped on and on about 'unit unity.' In fact, the 'Tally' that stood before Scylla was eerily similar to her, someone who was haunted by their past.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened between you three?” she asked, suddenly intrigued by the redhead's uncharacteristic change in demeanor after the first mention of her other sister.</p><p> </p><p>Tally scoffed before schooling her features, taking a deep breath to compose herself as her expression muted.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot has happened since I last saw you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a complete understatement," Scylla responded plainly which earned a lackluster chuckle from the other witch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It seems so long ago,” Tally absently whispered, her eyes distant and mind detached as she started to recall fragments of the past...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on Scylla's state of mind throughout the chapter? </p><p>Who's ready for a flashback? If there was one scene you wanted to get a glimpse of or one thing you wanted to know, what would that be? </p><p>I know the information concerning Raelle's deployment was a bit bare-bones but we'll be given a lot more in future chapters.<br/>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tally begins to recall fragments of her former unit's graduation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope all is well. I'm really excited for the next few chapters as we'll be exploring what got this fic started in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>With that said, onto the first flashback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fort Salem - Three Years Ago </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally couldn’t help but let the spring in her step loose as she bounded down the aisle of the main auditorium, occasionally having to sidestep her way through the excited crowd with her sisters in tow. </p><p> </p><p>The hall was already packed to the brim by the time they arrived, but fortunately for the three witches they weren’t the last unit this time around; on any other day the Bellweather unit would have been late to a large cohort meeting like this one, what with the constant bickering between Raelle and Abigail that somehow always managed to manifest no matter the time or place, leaving it to Tally to break them apart whenever things got out of hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though today was different… and Tally made it clear that under no circumstances would they be late for their graduation ceremony of all things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trio eventually managed to find several seats towards the front and apparently were just in time as General Alder emerged from the wings, gradually making her way for the podium at center stage.</p><p> </p><p>A wide smile covered the expanse of Tally’s face as she took comfort in the loud rumble that erupted at the sight of the general, the collective action shaking the rafters of the building and reverberating against the frame of their seats. The earth quaked beneath the witch’s feet as her fellow cadets around her eagerly stomped against the hard tiled floor. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead soon joined in despite her conflicted feelings towards the witch on stage but was quickly enraptured by the occasion to hardly give it another thought.</p><p> </p><p>She cast a quick glance towards her sisters seated next to her, finding Abigail also swept up by the joyous atmosphere hovering over them. Another seat down Tally even spotted Raelle discreetly performing a foot-stomp-shimmy but stayed silent as she returned her focus back to the front.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like her blonde sister would admit to taking part in the gesture anyway so with a twitch of amusement, the redhead stored the piece of information for later; with any luck, she would have an opportunity to bring it up after the ceremony and tease her sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stomping grew louder as Alder reached the podium, the cohort of cadets making it known that today was a day for celebration, the day they graduated from basic training and moved on to whatever the Fates had in store for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations…” Alder extended her praise, her voice carrying genuine sentiment that was felt across the entire auditorium. </p><p> </p><p>“You have given more than you thought you could,” Alder began, her eyes sweeping the group of graduates. “You have accessed reserves of power you never knew existed. And while graduation marks an important day in a soldier’s life, know that this is just the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>The military leader’s words reached into the hearts and souls of every witch in the auditorium, the members of the Bellweather unit included.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, some of you will place at War College where you will go on to advance your training. Others will join their sisters on the frontlines. But know this...” Alder paused as nervous whispers surfaced at the prospect of being given the latter path. “All of you will serve this great country as soldiers of the United States Army.”</p><p> </p><p>Another round of stomping ensued at the General’s inspiring words before Alder raised her hand signaling everyone to settle down. </p><p> </p><p>A brief moment of silence passed before pairs of double doors on both wings of the auditorium suddenly swung open, bursts of glistening daylight rushing into the grand hall. Alder subsequently gestured towards the exit, her arms wide open in an uncharacteristically expressive fashion.</p><p> </p><p>“Make your way outside, ladies. The ninth bell reveals your fate.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the directive left Alder’s mouth, the spotlight that followed the general cutout and with it, an indication that the opening ceremony was complete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally rose along with her sisters from their seats, trailing behind the other cadets out of the auditorium. The redhead eventually reached the exits but before she crossed over into the garden courtyard, she paused midstride. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sudden chill brushed against her body causing her to shiver throughout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The feeling was akin to the many scrying exercises she conducted in training and even at Citydrop. It was like she was being watched... like her <em> unit </em> was being watched right in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Recognizing the feeling immediately she spun around towards the center of the stage, the source of her unease, only to find an empty platform and briefly noting that Alder was no longer standing by the podium.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tal?" The witch in question broke her gaze and turned back to see Raelle with an eyebrow raised in concern. “C’mon, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... okay,” Tally answered as she shook off the agitation that was building inside her. </p><p> </p><p>Surely her unit didn’t have to worry about their placement. After all, they were the top unit of their class in practically every task and specialization. And while she didn’t like to admit it, the Bellweather name would compensate for anything that was lacking on their part.</p><p> </p><p>Tally scoffed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As if we'll need it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had faith in her unit, regardless of the Bellweather safety net that was cast under them. All the blood, sweat, and tears they shed were all in preparation for this day. Sure there were ups and downs, but the unit made it through the countless trials and tribulations they faced... <em>together</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> War College is guaranteed</em>, Tally reassured herself as she caught up to her sisters who were already lining up in the courtyard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this one? </p><p>I think we needed some sort of breather from the last chapter. There's definitely a drastic change in Tally's character but we'll see exactly why that is in the next/final flashback.<br/> </p><p>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tally and her sisters react to their designations but not getting into War College could be the least of their worries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late update. Here's the next flashback before we return to the present!</p><p> </p><p>This is the chapter where we diverge from canon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> Fort Salem - Circe Barracks </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em> not </em> happening!” Tally heard her unit leader hysterically cry out.</p><p> </p><p>“Just when we got our hopes up,” she heard Raelle mutter under her breath as the blonde took a seat against their lower bunk bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tally couldn’t believe it either. Surely this was some kind of nightmare and she’d wake up from a restless slumber to find her sisters shaking her awake, both already dressed for a party to celebrate their acceptance into War College.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that sounded a lot better compared to the current reality they were living in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that was only wishful thinking... for Tally had been frantically pacing back and forth for the last half hour since returning from their graduation ceremony, still not able to wrap her head around their designations.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead abruptly stopped in place for what might have been the hundredth time that day, looking once more at the bronze pendant held tightly in her hand and praying to the Goddess above that her mind was simply playing tricks on her…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <em> Tally Craven </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Combat Infantry</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Nope, still there... </em> she thought to her utter dismay and immediately continued pacing around the room again while her sisters watched idly by.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I cannot believe this. This has never happened in American freaking history! Not to a Be - “</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Bellweather</b>,” both Tally and Raelle finished for their sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we get it,” Raelle snarked with a flash of irritation. </p><p> </p><p>While at first glance the sentiment seemed to be targeted at Abigail and her family’s status as one of the great matrilines in the country, Raelle’s indignation was primarily focused on the predicament they currently found themselves in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It has to be Alder. <em> Think </em> about it,” Abigail insisted as the evidence was staring right in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it's because of what we told your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s statement tore Tally away from her inner musings.</p><p> </p><p>“If Alder puppeted President Wade, then she must have glimpsed Petra in the President’s memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here we are,” Abigail exclaimed in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“War meat…” Raelle dejectedly noted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Knock* *Knock*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A series of sharp knocks against their door placed a momentary hold to the unit’s crisis. </p><p> </p><p>Being the closest one to the door, Tally opened it to reveal a senior officer whose cold and steely expression could freeze hell and back twice over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“General Alder would like to speak to your unit. <em> Immediately</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was clear there was no room for negotiation as the officer remained outside the hallway, waiting for the unit to promptly follow her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally’s eyes naturally met her sisters, all three witches communicating silently as they gave each other a discerning look. They had a vague idea of what Alder wanted to discuss and it was most likely nothing good.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Ahem…</em>” they heard the officer clear her throat, her eyes creepily never leaving their own.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Tally jerked her head towards the door indicating it was best they didn’t keep Alder waiting any longer. </p><p> </p><p>There was simply no way around it and despite the inevitably of their situation, there was a small part of each member that was curious about what the General had to say.</p><p> </p><p>So without further ado, the three witches ushered out of their dorm room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Time to face the music,” Tally muttered with resignation as for the second time that day, the members of the Bellweather unit were about to discover what more the Fates had in store for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally wholeheartedly expected her unit to burst into flames the moment they stepped into Alder’s office; the General’s glower alone could conjure Hecate's wrath no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Her unit stood at attention as they waited for Alder to acknowledge their presence, the military leader tending to a few reports on her desk without giving them so much as a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>For several minutes an unsettling silence swept over the room, the members of the unit now getting restless as the time continued to tick on. It wasn’t until the door to the office opened again that a majority of the tension seemed to dissipate from the room. </p><p> </p><p>The unit turned around and much to their surprise, the officer from earlier led Khalida and Adil both inside. </p><p> </p><p>The American witches exchanged another round of curious glances between themselves, now not entirely sure if this meeting had to do with their failure to get into War College anymore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tossing a file down with a resounding smack against the cherry oak desk, Alder finally acknowledged her guests by offering a small nod to Khalida and Adil.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes subsequently swept over the Bellweather unit with cool disinterest before finally addressing the entire room.</p><p> </p><p>“Khalida and Adil have agreed to accept my help,” Alder began as she stood to her full height, pitiless eyes looking down on the unit before her. </p><p> </p><p>“The Tarim’s very existence hangs on the balance the longer its people remain unprotected. I’m assembling a small strike team to rescue the remaining members of the sect. Khalida requested - “</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Insisted</em>,” came a soft yet unrelenting voice from the young girl. </p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Tally and her sisters couldn’t help but gawk at the scene transpiring before them. To have the nerve to speak the way Khalida did to General Alder of all people left the Bellweather unit completely stunned… and by the noticeable twitch in Alder’s brow, the General was clearly not pleased in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Alder expectedly kept her composure.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Insisted</em>,” the General (reluctantly) tracked back, “that your unit accompanied us given your success with Khalida’s ailments. There may be others with the same affliction and could use your help,” she finished with her gaze settling on the blonde Fixer.</p><p> </p><p>“We leave at 1500 hours. And Abigail,” Alder suddenly directed her attention towards the unit leader. “Your mother would like to speak with you once you’re done here. She has some news that may be of interest to you.” </p><p> </p><p>The witch in question could only provide a curt nod before Alder gestured for the unit to leave. </p><p> </p><p>The girls immediately made an attempt to bring up their designations but before any of them could raise their concerns or objections, Alder cut them off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are dismissed,” she said with a piercing edge of finality to her words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The witches of the Bellweather unit could only grit their teeth as they were escorted out of the office, their fate all but sealed once the door slammed shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally and Raelle had made their way back to their dorm while Abigail split off to see her mother. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A bitter aftertaste still clung to the witches after their meeting with Alder, both Tally and Raelle reverting to a somber quiet as they filtered into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tally’s anxiety must have been apparently evident as she heard Raelle call out to her with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“If it's any consolation, at least we’re not going to the front,” the blonde surprisingly said in an uncharacteristically optimistic manner. Usually it was Tally who was the one to cheer the unit up whenever they were in low spirits. </p><p> </p><p>Though the gesture did not go unnoticed by the redhead as she gave a small smile to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we shouldn’t be in this situation in the first place,” Tally replied bitterly. “And who's to say she’s not going to deploy us to the front once the mission is over?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know that yet. What if Alder changes her mind based on how well we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally could only scoff and dismiss the notion entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she won’t change her mind! She had no remorse for the civilians that we killed at Citydrop. And she definitely didn’t hesitate to send us away the moment she realized deploying us to the front would conveniently take us out of the picture. Think about it,” Tally briefly paused to make sure she had Raelle’s full attention. “We’re one of the few people who knows what she did. The last thing she needs is someone informing the public that they've been manipulated, all so that she can hold onto power.”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle remained silent, finding no fault in her sister’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be naive, Raelle. You of all people should know better.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Naive</em>?” The blonde repeated with a flare of anger rising in her chest at the redhead’s subtle dig. “I know I made some mistakes with… Scylla. But don't talk to me as if I don’t understand what’s at stake,” she snapped and looked away, her back now turned to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Tally’s expression immediately softened as she sat next to her sister along the edge of the blonde's bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Rae... it's just that everything’s turned to shit in the span of a couple of hours. We were on track to go to War College for Goddess’ sake! Everything that we've strived for is all quickly falling apart.”</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Raelle sighed as she turned to face her sister again, the heated emotions stirring within her already simmering down; she couldn’t stay mad at Tally even if she tried.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But at least the three of us are in this together. ‘Unit unity’ right?” Raelle repeated her sister’s evergoing slogan as she lightly elbowed Tally’s side in jest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The redhead could only laugh in response as she playfully swatted Raelle’s arm away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>*Click*</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The audible sound of their door handle turning suddenly put an end to the sisterly moment. The two witches thought nothing of it however as they passed it off as Abigail returning from her visit with Petra.</p><p> </p><p>Though instead of seeing their other sister, they were surprised to find Anacostia walking right in, swiftly closing the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey sarge, what are you doing here?” Raelle greeted the drill sergeant as the woman in question walked further into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you heard the news then,” Tally weakly remarked, a passive expression on the sergeant’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia nodded but didn’t immediately respond to the two graduates. Her lips were noticeably pursed and her face twisted painfully as if two sides of her inner self were warring with each other.</p><p> </p><p>She was contemplating how to break the news to the girls but wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. She had just been informed merely fifteen minutes ago and was ordered to deliver the information right away. The walk from headquarters to the barracks was certainly not enough time to comprehend what this meant for her (favorite) unit. </p><p> </p><p><em> Only time will tell</em>,  Anacostia supposed.</p><p> </p><p>But as she looked at her former cadets, both already on edge as is, she made the decision then and there that it was best to just come out and tell them straightforwardly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Abigail won’t be joining you in Tarim.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Come again?”</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia’s gaze shifted towards Tally who had gone still at the older witch’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Collar will be taking part in the operation in Tarim… Abigail will not.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that even possible?” Tally exclaimed with a sudden burst of emotion that broke her out of her stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“Petra still has powerful friends on the Council.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tally shook her head profusely. “Absolutely not! This is a complete betrayal of everything you’ve taught us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, the unit <em>this</em>, the unit <em>that</em>. What kind of justice is that? Some sisterhood,” she spat with disdain. “Every single thing that we fought and bled for has been a complete and utter joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you that surprised, Tal?” Raelle suddenly chimed in, hoping her words would calm the redhead down despite feeling distraught herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. After everything we’ve been through…”</p><p> </p><p>“You ladies are wheels up in ten,” Anacostia shortly informed them.</p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> Tally thought as she whipped her head around to check the wall clock. <em> Where did the time go? </em></p><p> </p><p>“This is all happening so fast…”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead suddenly found Anacostia only a foot away from her, the reassuring presence of their commanding officer calming her to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to put this to bed and get your act together for the mission Craven. Be smart out there,” Anacostia stoically advised both of her former cadets.</p><p> </p><p>Tally couldn’t help the array of emotions that swelled within her. It was as if her entire world was unraveling into complete ruin.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this…” </p><p> </p><p>Anacostia shook her head as she took in the anguish displayed across Tally’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t… we don’t say goodbye here,” the sergeant struggled to say as she made for the exit having said what she needed to.</p><p> </p><p>As a drill sergeant, she was used to parting with her cadets, most going on to War College but some never coming back from their deployment to the front. After all these years she had learned to keep her emotions in check, but she knew seeing off the two witches standing before her would hit her particularly harder than the rest.  Staying in that room any longer and she herself would probably succumb to the ache that hovered over her heart.</p><p> </p><p>So she tried to leave as quickly as she could but an intrinsic force made her come to a full stop right before the door, her hand resting just above the door handle.</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia knew in the back of her mind that she couldn’t leave her girls like this. They deserved better and she’d be damned if she let them go on their mission with their current state of mind. So she turned around gaining the attention of both Tally and Raelle who were wading in sorrow to no reprieve.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need the two of you to come back so you can continue to frustrate and age me prematurely,” Anacostia said with as much spirit she could muster given the nature of the circumstances that surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to do the trick however as she could hear tearful chuckles from the two other witches.</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia shook her head, satisfied.</p><p> </p><p><em> The girls will be fine. They’ll come back home safe and sound</em>, she thought as she finally made her leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally was overcome with a temporary sense of relief after hearing Anacostia’s words. She watched as the older witch departed with Raelle running up to her, exchanging some words privately between them.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead felt drained all of a sudden and promptly lied down against her bed. She stared off into the ceiling, shutting her eyes closed as all the memories of her time at Fort Salem with her unit flashed by. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know the circumstances behind the decision to remove Abigail from the operation, but it felt like a betrayal nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>At the very least Tally would have expected Abigail to do them the courtesy by telling them that she wouldn’t be taking part in the operation herself. But no... it was Anacostia who had delivered the news, which was all the more telling.</p><p> </p><p>Tally couldn’t help but call back to all the preconceived notions of the so-called ‘High Atlantics,’ quietly thinking about how different they really were from the rest of society. If this was anything to go by, this surely epitomized the difference in social standing between them.</p><p> </p><p>With another sigh, she opened her eyes and began to get ready for their operation. Though the thought still lingered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What could you expect from a Bellweather? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> Fort Salem - Benee Airfield </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun was setting as Tally and Raelle linked up with the rest of the strike team. </p><p> </p><p>They walked across several helipads before eventually spotting a metallic grey C-130 that sat in the middle of a long runway.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked up the ramp and stepped onto the large military transport aircraft, the two witches spotted Adil already seated. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded in greeting before expressing a puzzled look on his features</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Abigail?”</p><p> </p><p>“She...” Tally suddenly paused.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead tried to answer but the words wouldn’t come out.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not coming,” Raelle answered for her.</p><p> </p><p>“How come?” Adil asked with mild surprise before taking a closer look, noticing how despondent the two witches appeared since he last saw them.</p><p> </p><p>Several seconds passed before Tally eventually overcame her dazed state to answer the question as she fitted her gear under a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a long and terrible story.”</p><p> </p><p>Adil nodded once again despite being given only a cryptic response. He dropped the line of questioning entirely as he was not one to pry and it seemed like there was no further discussion to be had based on the way the witch was acting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With her gear tucked away, Tally looked for Raelle only to find the blonde standing by the ramp. </p><p> </p><p>She sauntered over and stood by her sister’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Raelle nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she succinctly responded, her eyes distant as she looked at the vacant runway. It was like she was searching for something... or <em>someone</em>.</p><p> </p><p>By now the entire strike team had boarded with no one else meandering about the runway aside from an aircraft marshaller.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left to do was for the pilot to give the ‘go ahead’ that all flight systems checked out.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Tally could only look on as the sun continued to sink along the horizon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surely Abigail wouldn’t let them go on their own despite everything they’ve been through together. And even though Raelle didn’t say it, the redhead knew that the Abigail they had come to call a sister wouldn’t betray them. Especially not like this.</p><p> </p><p>Abigail would find a way to them, even if it meant going against her mother’s wishes. At least that's what their hearts were telling them.</p><p> </p><p>So they waited giving Abigail the benefit of the doubt, standing on the ramp as the aircraft was almost ready for departure, hoping for a sign that their unit leader would arrive at the very last minute... to prove them wrong that the bonds of sisterhood could prevail against the self-interest of the individual, or anything else for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>They waited with bated breaths until the setting sun faded out of sight, darkness spilling into the night sky as they felt the foreboding lurch of the C-130’s ramp begin to close.</p><p> </p><p>And before they knew it, they were in the air on their way to extract the remaining members of the Tarim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And it was only until then... that they realized Abigail had truly abandoned them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this one? We're heading back to the present in the next chapter.</p><p> <br/>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tally continues to fill Scylla in on the Bellweather unit's fallout and tries to help the other witch move on. But what if Scylla doesn't want to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! We're back to the present. There's a lot of setup in this one but we're moving on to the next stage of the plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla was truly at a loss for words. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Never did she think that something like <em>this </em>would ever happen to the members of the Bellweather unit. They were a trio of witches that could withstand any storm that came their way and could climb the tallest of mountains no matter how treacherous. </p><p> </p><p>As long as they had each other’s backs, Scylla had no doubts in her mind that nothing was out of the unit’s reach. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, maybe Raelle and Abigail got into heated spats every once in a while, but their tumultuous relationship was nurtured by an underlying admiration for the other, a harmless rivalry that couldn’t possibly warrant such deceit from either witch.</p><p> </p><p>So how could Abigail throw them to the wolves? Her sisters no less? </p><p> </p><p>She knowingly let Raelle and Tally go on an operation where the likelihood of encountering life-threatening danger was all but certain… though most grievous of all was that she left her sisters to suffer the horrors of deployment on the frontlines. </p><p> </p><p>It was unfathomable to Scylla and yet? It happened. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the frightening thing was... the miserable tale of the unit’s demise did not end there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So Scylla kept quiet, pondering over the mind-boggling turn of events as Tally gradually drifted back to the present, her dark brown eyes now holding a touch of lucidity to them after her recollection of the past.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead slowly blinked away the haze that shrouded her vision, taking a careful look around the room before realizing that she was still in her office much to her relief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Scylla asked with slight concern.</p><p> </p><p>Though as soon as the question left her mouth the brunette wanted to smack herself on the forehead. In retrospect, she should have realized how dense of a question that was. </p><p> </p><p><em>Of course she’s not alright. Just look at her, </em> she mentally chided herself as her gaze settled on an immensely distraught Tally.</p><p> </p><p>But the redhead allayed Scylla’s worries immediately, knowing the question was sincere at heart and responded with an appreciative smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. It's just a lot to process even after all these years, you know? All I was mainly concerned with back then was staying alive, not the drama that put me on the front in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She understood the feeling all too well. </p><p> </p><p>Three years in prison was a lot of time to reflect on her past mistakes and ultimately realize she had screwed up. With nothing to do but languish in her own thoughts and guilt for days on end, she had put everything behind her and decided to only look forward.</p><p> </p><p>But what kind of future was in store for her if Raelle wasn’t a part of it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette suddenly shook the question away. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever the answer was, she would only find it after she listened to the rest of Raelle’s story, no matter how much it pained her to do so. It was frankly a bizarre feeling: wanting to learn more about the unit’s fallout yet knowing the agony and heartbreak that would accompany it.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to push yourself. You’ve told me more than enough and given me something that I will be forever grateful for,” Scylla subsequently lifted the corsage still in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>While she wouldn’t accept the thought of Raelle being gone from this world, Scylla could at least take solace in the fact that her journey across the country wasn’t for nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally simply shook her head at the brunette’s words. “Don’t worry about it. It's been a long time coming and I might as well tell you the rest since we’re already here,” she quickly reassured and proceeded to finish her account.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“We went into Tarim and with Adil’s help made quick work of locating the remaining members of his community. A few of them were sick with the same disease Khalida had but Raelle was fortunately able to heal them.”</p><p> </p><p>A bittersweet feeling suddenly enveloped Scylla at the other witch’s words. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Raelle was able to save the lives of a dying people yet no longer walked this earth stirred the deep-seated ache in her chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Everything was going smoothly until we noticed we weren’t the only ones there. At first, we thought it was the Spree, but we soon realized it was the Camarilla all along. We barely made it out alive that day,” Tally remarked, who was still in disbelief even after all these years. She eventually grew quiet as the mention of their mortal enemy and near-death experience created a dark cloud to loom overhead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What then?” Scylla softly inquired which pulled Tally out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Once Raelle and I got back to Fort Salem we wanted to talk to Abigail. We <em>needed </em>answers. How the hell could she leave us like that?” Tally resentfully asked aloud to no one in particular, becoming more upset the longer these forgotten memories resurfaced. “After everything that we’ve been through the least she could do was explain <em> why</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla nodded in agreement though judging by the look marring Tally’s features, things likely didn’t go as planned.</p><p> </p><p>“But we never got the chance. As soon as we stepped off the plane Alder had us detained and placed on the next transport out of the country.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you deployed with Raelle then?” Scylla asked with sprawling hope, a sense of relief flooding her system at the thought of Raelle not being entirely on her own. </p><p> </p><p>But the feeling was short-lived once Tally shook her head dishearteningly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Alder had us split up. I was sent to one of our bases in the Congo.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tally must have seen the visible confusion Scylla was displaying as she went on to explain further.</p><p> </p><p>“Extremist militant groups have always caused problems in Africa, wreaking havoc wherever they pleased. It wasn’t until these groups received support from the Camarilla that their activity ramped up. Something needed to be done and I was part of the joint coalition force operating in the region that sought to clear them out for good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that where you…” </p><p> </p><p>Scylla found it difficult to finish the rest of her thought, eyes cautiously veering back and forth between Tally’s face and arm. The brunette didn’t want to seem impolite so she decided to discreetly gesture towards the missing limb instead.</p><p> </p><p>After a long pause, the other witch confirmed Scylla’s suspicions with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“It was on my third tour,” Tally whispered, the moment still ingrained in her memory. </p><p> </p><p>“We were stationed in a village not too far away from Kinshasa. A cell of Boko Haram had been kidnapping villagers so we were sent in as protection detail. I was on scry-duty one night when a suicide bomber slipped into our campsite. We tried to take him out but it was already too late...” </p><p> </p><p>Scylla got the picture as Tally unenthusiastically waved her prosthetic in the air, her expression wholly passive as if she had come to terms with the ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>“How come Fixers couldn’t do anything about it?” </p><p> </p><p>Scylla found it strange that they couldn’t do anything for Tally. Although severe, Fixers were known for being able to treat these kinds of injuries with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Though apparently, she had struck a nerve as Tally’s expression darkened, the redhead’s eyes filled with unbounded rage.</p><p> </p><p>“The Camarilla developed a chemical compound that could negate a Fixer’s healing, most likely through one of their sick <em>experiments </em>no doubt,” Tally spat with disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“The metal frame of the bomb had been infused with the compound so when we were hit by shrapnel, our medical team could do nothing apart from basic first aid at that point.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally sighed deeply, recalling the chaos that ensued trying to regroup from the attack.</p><p> </p><p>“We never thought that there would be a day when something… let alone <em>anything </em>could render our gifts useless. And because of our reliance on our gifts, our Fixers didn’t know how to conduct emergency medical treatment without it. We lost many soldiers that day...”</p><p> </p><p>The room went still as Scylla tried to process the disturbing information. If the Camarilla were capable of such a terrifying feat, they were more of a threat to witch-kind than she originally thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“While I was touring in Africa, Raelle was sent to the Eastern Front.” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead took a moment to observe the brunette sitting next to her. She had expected some kind of reaction at the reveal but Scylla blankly stared back at her, the name of the conflict zone not registering in the witch’s mind as she was just hearing about it for the second time that day.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you know about the war?” Tally dialed back, figuring it would be better to start from the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla shook her head indicating not that much. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like the prison guards were routinely filling the prisoners in on current events while they tortured them.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but darkly chuckle at the thought of her jailors having some kind of decency.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was simply no way those fucks gave a damn.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally frowned before dismissing Scylla's strange behavior. She couldn’t decipher it but took the witch’s silence as a sign to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“After the Camarilla came out of hiding and announced their return in Tarim, they quickly looked to expand their strength in numbers. The Russian Federation had always felt the same abhorrence for witches so they naturally joined forces. And with the military might of the Federation in their corner, the Camarilla was able to use the nation as a staging ground in their vie for power. </p><p> </p><p>It only took them four months to make considerable ground towards their ambition of a witchless society. By the end of the year, Ukraine was the <em>last </em> Eastern European nation left standing while its neighbors were swiftly subjugated or had surrendered of their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>After loss after loss, hope was wearing thin. The international community needed a victory and with Alder not wanting to lose her place on the world stage, she mobilized a battalion of a thousand witches to help the Ukrainian military push out the Camarilla-backed Russians from the country.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead paused to make sure Scylla was still following who in turn encouraged her to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“Raelle was a part of that battalion…” Tally noted thinly. “For several months we tried to stay in contact, exchanging letters whenever we could. It was difficult since the landscape of the Front was always changing; she always had to keep moving depending on where they were needed. </p><p> </p><p>But <em> Goddess</em>... to be assigned to that battalion was a death sentence in and of itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla could only tighten her hold on the corsage lest she lose her composure and break down again.</p><p> </p><p>“How so? A thousand witches is probably a sixth of the entire US military. The size of that force alone could liberate the entire region by the end of the month if they wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally nodded, acknowledging the witch’s apt analysis.</p><p> </p><p>“You would think so. But you have to understand that when Alder signed off on the military support, it also meant that command over the battalion was handed over to the Ukrainians. </p><p> </p><p>The battalion had to follow whatever Ukrainian High Command told them to; if they were told to jump, our sisters were to answer ‘how high.’ And if they were ordered to take the fortified objective in front of them, our sisters were to charge straight into the line of fire. In the Ukranian’s eyes, witches were expendable compared to those who weren’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goddess that’s… terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally could only agree with the other witch’s sentiment. She couldn't begin to imagine serving under officers who only saw their lives as a means to an end and was lucky to not have come across any during her service.</p><p> </p><p>“In her last letter, Raelle mentioned the Ukrainians were preparing for a large-scale assault to take back the Crimean Peninsula. The world needed a win over the Camarilla and what better way to get one than by reclaiming what was stolen from them. All they needed was the manpower and Alder had given it to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla could already see where this was heading and decided to shift gears, not ready to hear about Raelle’s death again just yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned the <em> last </em> letter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I stopped receiving letters from Raelle after that one. For months I tried reaching out but my own kept on getting returned by the War Office.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once I got back stateside I tried looking into it. There wasn’t much media coverage after Ukraine eventually fell so I visited the War Office's archives. It was there where I found the report… detailing Raelle’s battalion having been wiped out in the operation.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Goddess… </em> just hearing about Raelle’s death again opened the floodgates as Scylla’s heart tore anew.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t lose herself completely, for she couldn’t help but dwell on something the redhead had said that struck her as odd.</p><p> </p><p>“You said they didn’t find a body right? That you buried her in an empty cas - “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Tally interjected harshly before softening her expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking... that Raelle may be alive because they didn’t find her remains.”</p><p> </p><p>A light blush tinged Scylla’s cheeks at having been deftly called out by the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the same thing for months but after being in the military for some time, you learn that there's really only one outcome when a soldier’s been designated as M.I.A for so long. And in Raelle's case, it's all but certain that she was killed along with the rest of her battalion during the bombardment. If you read the after-action-reports you’d see what the Camarilla did to our troops over there. There was no way she could have come out of that alive.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“‘All but certain,’ but not <em>definite</em>,” Scylla hastily countered.</p><p> </p><p>Tally sighed at the other witch’s stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the kind of thinking I was hoping you’d avoid. Please,” Tally pleaded. “The faster you accept that she’s gone, the faster you’ll be able to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla adamantly shook her head, appalled by the idea. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me,” Scylla noted, and it took only one glance at the redhead to know that she had hit the nail.</p><p> </p><p>For three years the weight of the past prevented Tally from fully living her life. It only made sense that a small part of her would want to put it all behind her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though while Tally was ready to move on, Scylla wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla would never let Raelle go… and if there was even but a tiny sliver of a chance that her blonde was still alive, then she would go to the ends of the earth to find her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I need to know for sure,” Scylla whispered to herself before bringing her attention back to Tally. “I have nothing in my life except for her. While <em>you</em> may be ready to forget about Raelle, <em> I’m </em>not. Where can I see the reports?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are sealed in the archives. A terro - a <em> civilian</em>,” Tally rectified after receiving a small glare from Scylla, “like you won’t be able to get access.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about you? Can you get it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m no longer an active service member so my clearance would be denied. I'm sorry, It's out of my hands.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With no viable options available to her, Scylla sighed in defeat. How the hell was she going to get those reports? Pyro-shapeshifting her way into the War Office's archives was tempting but she immediately reconsidered once another idea suddenly crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Abigail?” She asked non-committedly whilst failing to see the redheaded witch tense up.</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say she’s some big shot now on the War Council?”</p><p> </p><p>A brief moment passed before Tally finally responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I did…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t <em> she </em> have access?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Tally continued to tersely reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m heading to D.C then,” Scylla swiftly concluded, but not before adding, “you coming with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha - what?” Tally uncharacteristically sputtered. “Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you still want answers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Tally hesitantly began to respond. “I’ve already come to terms with what happened and made my peace. There’s nothing left to discuss with <em> her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you really put this behind you though?” Scylla challenged. “Because it sure doesn’t sound like it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know <em>nothing </em>about me,” Tally barked back, regressing to the defensive state displayed when Scylla first walked into the office; but there was no bite behind it as the brunette dismissed the utterance completely. </p><p> </p><p>“What I <em> do </em>know is that you’ve chosen to hide from the past, content with staying within the confines of the compound. What happened to the witch who would do anything for her sisters? The same one who could see through the lines of moral ambiguity and wouldn’t settle for anything less than just?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally's head sunk as she stared at her feet, finding herself pierced by the hard truths found in the brunette’s words. A long time has passed since her days at basic training. She was no longer that naive girl… right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla appraised the withdrawn witch for several moments before deciding to take her leave, promptly rising from her seat. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I was wrong about you,” she casually threw behind her as she proceeded to open the office door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But just as she was about to step out of the room, she picked out a faint whisper. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla turned around to find Tally approaching her and stopping so that they were only a couple of feet apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go, but not because you told me to,” Tally quickly explained. “I’m doing this because <em>I</em> want to… and for <em>Rae</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla's mouth broke out into a sly grin. She knew the redhead would take the bait and eventually come around. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” she gestured for the other witch to follow her out, already raring to go. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold up, just a second,” Tally calmly spoke and burst Scylla’s bubble of enthusiasm. “It’s already dark out; I’ll make some arrangements and we’ll set out in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“But - “</p><p> </p><p>“No buts,” Tally interrupted, her firm tone leaving no room for discussion. </p><p> </p><p>“Abigail isn’t going anywhere; from what I hear, she's married to her work. And also…” the redhead suddenly paused. She hadn't realized up until now, but there was an unpleasant stench that wafted in the air. Scrunching her nose, she realized the smell was coming from Scylla. “You need a shower.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla didn’t want to waste any more time than was necessary. The urge to find out what exactly happened to Raelle for herself was nothing like she experienced before. She knew it was a longshot, but the witch was desperate to keep her hope alive. And if whatever she found wasn’t what she expected? Well, at least she could have some closure… hopefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the physical toll of trekking across the country was catching up to her and the prospect of finally being able to take a hot shower did sound kind of nice about now.</p><p> </p><p>So with a soft sigh, she gave in; she would allow herself the night to rest and regain her mental faculties because tomorrow... </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow would be the day Scylla would have to accept a life-altering reality regardless of whether she was ready or not. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got a little more insight on Tally this chapter and we're finally going to see Abigail in the next one! Any predictions on how this may play out? Any other feedback or questions is most welcome. </p><p> <br/>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla and Tally travel to D.C hoping to access the reports of Raelle’s last operation for the former’s peace of mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it feels like it's been awhile and so much has happened since the last update. I initially prepared a longer chapter but thought it was better if it was split-up. However, both parts will be uploaded this week. </p><p>Thanks for reading and looking forward to what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla felt... good. Some might even say relaxed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The other night was the first in a long time where she was able to sleep, at least to a small extent, peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>She had knocked out on the living room couch of Tally’s modest apartment as soon as she landed on the plush cushions and despite not being an actual bed, the setup was without a doubt far better compared to her previous accommodations at her detention facility. </p><p> </p><p>It was quite bizarre when she had woken up from her slumber, expecting to find herself lying on the floor of a decrepit cell in chains and hearing the wails of her fellow prisoners... only to find herself wrapped securely in a comforter (admittedly with a trail of drool dribbling down her cheek) and groggily picking out the high-pitched whistle of a boiling tea kettle.</p><p> </p><p>The sobering observations had initially brought out the skeptic within her, causing her to question whether the events of the day prior had all been a figment of her imagination. It was simply too good to be true… the idea of being safe that is, but her hesitation soon morphed into a feeling of overwhelming relief after realizing that everything had indeed been real. </p><p> </p><p>To top the unusually calm morning off, she had been greeted by a jubilant redhead who had informed her of successfully being able to get them on the next flight out to D.C.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was where Scylla currently found herself... sitting by the window of a United Airways Economy Class seat, thirty-six-thousand feet in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told it was her first time flying on a plane, let alone a large commercial jet airliner. Her reaction to the whole experience was... unexpected to say the least and even Scylla was consciously aware that she was acting out of tune.</p><p> </p><p>You see, ignoring the fact that she sat next to a <em> recently </em> irritable Tally who kept on complaining about the lack of legroom and quality of complimentary snacks, the brunette couldn’t help but feel like a kid again.</p><p> </p><p>Excitement coursed through her veins as she gazed out of the small oval-shaped window, peering down upon the feathery sheet of impeccably white clouds as the midday sun graced the sky with its golden rays. With child-like wonder, her face nearly pressed against the window trying to soak in the scene, reveling in the seemingly timeless frame of natural beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up she had always wondered what it would be like to soar high up in the sky, never having the opportunity to do so given the complexity of a childhood like hers; being on the run meant that a lot of experiences had been robbed of her youth, rarely ever available to her and thus never within the realm of possibility.</p><p> </p><p>So just for this moment, she reached out to this feeling of joy with abandon, clinging onto it for dear life as she didn’t know how much longer it would last.</p><p> </p><p>She knew the dangers of holding onto such happiness all too well, primarily its feature of impermanence, intrinsically fleeting. Yet it was in her human nature to seek out whatever made her <em>feel</em>, her reason to live, regardless of whether or not the culmination of her experiences and instincts cautioned her to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>But there was a visceral sensation that she could feel in her very bones as she got closer and closer to her next destination, the nail-biting unease of not knowing whether her journey would lead her back to the source of her happiness, or to a painful truth that she might not be ready to accept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Either way, Scylla would chase this feeling because in the end... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the only thing that made her feel alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *** Washington D.C *** </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their plane arrived at Dulles International Airport right on schedule and the two witches wasted no time finding a ride to the capitol. It helped that they didn’t have to go through baggage claim since Tally only brought a carry-on and Scylla practically had no luggage at all, or any possessions for that matter; the only things the brunette could call her own was the corsage that she kept close to her person at all times and a disposable lighter that Tally had reluctantly purchased for her on their way out of the terminal.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, it's out of necessity,” Scylla claimed as they trailed along the taxi stand line.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you plan on using that lighter for while we’re here?” Tally responded, still contemplating whether she made the right decision in buying the device for the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>She already knew it wasn’t, but she didn’t have the heart to return the item when it clearly lifted the other witch’s spirits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you never know when it will come in handy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt that. Unless you plan on sneaking past Capitol Hill’s security,” Tally softly chuckled at the absurdity of the idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally immediately stopped mid-stride and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that wasn’t what you were thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla merely shrugged her shoulders unconcerned. </p><p> </p><p>“And what if I did?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, don’t worry about the I.D I procured for you; it's solid. We won’t be needing whatever Spree-Infiltrator tactics you have running in that head of yours. Got it?” The redhead ordered sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Scylla mock saluted and dropped the issue, but not before channeling an inquisitive look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever consider being a drill sergeant before? I can definitely see some Anacostia in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally rolled her eyes with a hint of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Ramshorn.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The witches didn’t have to wait long for a cab, swiftly entering the vehicle and providing their driver the desired destination before setting off onto the interstate highway.</p><p> </p><p>For the duration of the ride complete silence filled the car as Scylla and Tally kept to themselves, lost in their own thoughts. There was an unspoken mutual understanding between them as not a word was uttered, both needing the quiet to mentally prepare themselves for whatever they were about to face. </p><p> </p><p>After all, it had been three years...</p><p> </p><p><em> Three </em> years since Tally last saw Abigail. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead personally thought that she had come to terms with her unit leader’s betrayal, but in reality, she wasn’t over it. </p><p> </p><p>Far from it actually. </p><p> </p><p>It only took three trying years and Scylla’s visit for Tally to finally realize that she was still hurting inside. </p><p> </p><p>And now? All of the emotions she had been deftly suppressing regarding the event had come out in full force. It was like the injury to her arm: it had healed over time, but on the rare occasion a phantom pain would agonizingly flash throughout her body. </p><p> </p><p>Though despite the negative sentiment she felt towards Abigail, Tally didn’t know how she would react to seeing her for the first time in years. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like she had been completely out of the loop concerning her former unit member. She was unfortunately familiar with many of Abigail’s successes and exploits as they tended to be on the news every now and then, but the redhead was more curious to find out how the other witch could live with herself after abandoning her sisters… or whether or not she even regretted it.</p><p> </p><p>Tally wasn’t expecting much; a Bellweather always puts themselves before others after all.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, she would find out soon enough. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Tally, Scylla had an idea of what to expect from today. She would get her hands on the after-action-reports of Raelle’s last operation, confirming Raelle’s... death for closure. Or she would find -  </p><p> </p><p><em> Or I would find what? </em>Scylla abruptly thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Tally told her there was no way the blonde could have made it out alive. There was not a <em> single </em> survivor from the military assault so what rational explanation could there possibly be if not otherwise?</p><p> </p><p><em> But what if... </em> the brunette mused with hope. </p><p> </p><p>She knew based on Tally’s information that it made complete and logical sense that Raelle’s fate was all but certain. The odds were stacking up against her but Scylla had nothing to lose at this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> But what if… </em> she longingly sighed as she shifted her gaze out of the passenger window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They eventually crossed over the Potomac River and beyond the bridge in the near distance, Scylla could pick out the Capitol Building, the beacon of the ‘shining city on a hill.’ </p><p> </p><p>Objectively, the structure was an architectural paragon built upon marble from the finest of quarries and sculpted by only the most prominent stonemasons of the time. Its iconic dome gleamed in the sunlight for all to see, a sensational visual emphasizing the nation’s status as an exemplar of democracy.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla personally thought the general sentiment was a bit <em>much</em>, having been a part of an organization that sought to change the way the country was currently governed.</p><p> </p><p>As the driver steered them onto Constitution Ave, she couldn’t have felt more out of place than she did now. It was strange passing the monuments and institutions that upheld the very system of ideals the Spree taught her to oppose. And while the anarchist in her had died a long time ago, she still remained unsettled by the scenes that passed by her.</p><p> </p><p>Though don’t get her wrong, while no longer a part of the Spree, she still believed in the organization’s ideology at its core. </p><p> </p><p>Under Alder’s regime, the public perception of their kind had changed over the centuries. Once considered evil beings that consorted with the devil, witches were now revered and looked upon as war heroes. </p><p> </p><p>However, some things continued to persist throughout time, influencing the discontent of Alder and her government over the last decade; just like their kind had been tried and hung on the slightest of suspicions centuries ago, witches today continue to be placed on pedestals in the form of military enlistment, only for them to fall under the overwhelming pressure. The mandatory policy was a complete and utter joke sending thousands of witches straight to their deaths on an annual basis.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, it's what made her lose Raelle in the first place for Goddess’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>But she ultimately realized that the Spree had gone about spreading their message the wrong way, the attacks on mere civilians doing more harm than good for the cause.</p><p> </p><p><em> Though not like it matters anymore</em>, Scylla thought. </p><p> </p><p>The Spree was done for as far as she was concerned. Over the last three years civilian support for the deployment of troops only grew with the rise of the Camarilla.</p><p> </p><p>A sense of security was paramount to the civies. They would never buy into an end to the government’s mandatory enlistment as it was the only buffer between them and the enemy; in the choice between self-preservation and doing what was right, Scylla knew immediately that the Spree would never be able to sway the hearts of the American people because the former would win out.</p><p> </p><p>Though as she pondered previously, none of that mattered anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Here you are,” a jovial voice suddenly called out as the car gradually came to a full stop.</p><p> </p><p>The driver stared at them through the rear-view-mirror expectantly, Scylla taking a long second to grasp that they were parked across the street from the Capitol Building. </p><p> </p><p>Tally paid for the ride and both witches promptly exited the cab, making their way to the East Front entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Crossing the expansive courtyard that held a symmetrically modern design, they walked up the column steps at the center of the building and arrived at an open set of bronze double doors.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla could see a security checkpoint past the entrance, guards standing at attention by a metal detector scanner ready to screen them.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands immediately started to tremble, her fears of getting sent back to prison creeping up again.</p><p> </p><p>There was no turning back once they stepped through those doors.</p><p> </p><p>Though Scylla shook her worries away, taking comfort in the fact that she wouldn’t be alone this time around. Turning to her right, she found Tally mirroring her hesitation, but the redhead schooled her features once she turned to meet her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>They had come this far not to just back out.</p><p> </p><p>So with a small nod… they entered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any ideas on how their meeting with Abigail is going to go down? What do you think about the dynamic between Scylla and Tally so far?</p><p>The next chapter will be up within the week. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been three years...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The first thing Scylla noticed once she passed through security was the large rotunda in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>A line of paintings hung around the circular room, capturing a sequence of historical events that helped shape the country into what it was now. Peering up, she could make out the astonishing details of a Greco-Italian fresco suspended under the domed ceiling; a Brumidi piece if she wasn’t mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, upon further inspection, she <em>knew </em>it was one of the painter’s works as she had been quite the art aficionado growing up.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever her family dodged to the next town over, she would spend the rare amount of downtime she had to visit the local library. The inspired teenager would scour the bookshelves for any artist she managed to get her hands on or sometimes access the digital archives for information (provided the library was funded enough to have a computer lab in the first place).</p><p> </p><p>She had been deeply fascinated by one’s creative expression applied onto the canvas. These artists seemed to have a grasp of their own identity and place in the world, allowing them to create art within the endless scope of their imagination regardless of the societal backlash that could potentially follow. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla didn’t have that same kind of luxury as a dodger and her yearning for that same kind of freedom influenced her to consume the literature works of these magnificent people throughout the millennia. And after years of having read up on a diverse amount of sources, she could confidently claim that she was familiar with most classical and modern artworks.</p><p> </p><p>So it was safe to say that she was ecstatic to get a glimpse of these paintings in person rather than from a dainty book or computer screen. </p><p> </p><p>Though her enthusiasm was slightly tempered as she had to ignore one glaring feature that all of the paintings shared in common: General Alder.</p><p> </p><p>For every painting, Alder was present in every single one of them. It was a startling sight to see as the witch’s age transference was put on display, her physical appearance transcending through time whilst everything changed around her. Till this day, Scylla was still astounded that the same witch who won the country’s independence in the late 1700s, was now leading it into the 21st century.</p><p> </p><p>And as she surveyed the array of paintings, it just came to show how intertwined the country was with the ancient witch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tally eventually had to pull her out of the gallery and ushered them into the left-wing of the Capitol. </p><p> </p><p>Navigating through several wide corridors, Scylla could see the Congressional chambers down the hall. The witches passed small clusters of people adamantly discussing amongst themselves along the way. She initially assumed they were congressmen and women but based on the indiscreet nature that just screamed ulterior motive, they were most likely one of the many ‘concerned’ lobbyists that sought to push their organization’s agenda with the backing of the government. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching the end of the t-intersection right before the chamber, they made one final turn to an area that housed the administrative offices. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they entered, a whirl of noise poured out into the halls.</p><p> </p><p>The large room was bustling with activity: secretaries on their phones arranging luncheons and rescheduling press interviews for their bosses, interns milling around fulfilling mindless tasks only to be turned back with several more, and orators tuned in to a volume cranked flat-screen t.v with the national news broadcast on, watching the fruits of their labor or the sign that they should be seeking employment elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla couldn’t fathom how anyone could possibly work in this hectic environment, but then again, there were people out there that simply fed on this kind of energy.</p><p> </p><p>Having no idea where to go from there, a less distraught-looking intern was able to guide them through the chaos, bringing them to a sectioned-off alcove behind two glass doors.</p><p> </p><p>Much to their relief, the noise eventually drowned out and the two witches were able to hear their own thoughts again. </p><p> </p><p>Abigail’s office hadn’t been that hard to find. The Bellweather matriline crest was emblazoned in gold on the face of a reception desk where a young man with glasses sat.</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the secretary and were spotted immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon! May I help you two with something?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally offered a cordial greeting in return and answered.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here to see Abi - ” she quickly caught herself before correcting, “Ms. Bellweather.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an appointment?” The secretary asked, checking the calendar on the open web browser in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we don’t. Is that a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you make one through our website then. Ms. Bellweather doesn’t like to get caught off guard when it comes to these sorts of things. Or anything for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Tally muttered to herself. The thought of Abigail being anything less than confident didn’t sit right with her. </p><p> </p><p>Surely the secretary was mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… a friend of hers,” Tally responded, hoping he would make an exception. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” The young man uttered curiously before swiveling in his chair to get a good look at the witch, arms folded together expecting her to explain further. </p><p> </p><p>“I used to be in her unit,” she began. “I was in the city for a few days and swung by hoping to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pregnant pause as the young man stared at them, carefully deliberating Tally's words.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t long before the silence was broken, a burst of chuckles turned outright laughter emitting from the secretary. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla and Tally immediately looked to one another, not quite sure what was so amusing as they awkwardly stood in place while the secretary continued to laugh in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he waved off, trying to compose himself after whatever humorous conclusion he had put together. “It's just that I've <em>seen</em> the other members of the ‘Bellweather Unit’ before, quite often actually... and you’re neither Mae nor Robin.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla was hurled with confusion by the last statement, forcing her to seek out Tally’s slack expression for some insight on what the secretary was going on about.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Tally softly uttered. </p><p> </p><p>“I was a part of her unit during her time at Basic, not the one at War College...”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the secretary responded, now understanding the situation completely. “You’re one of the members that didn’t make the cut, right? The ones from her old unit that went straight to the frontlines?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally knew the questions were harmless in nature, but it didn’t lessen the feeling of being punched in the gut just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m truly sorry,” the secretary genuinely apologized, hoping they would understand. “Regardless of your association to Ms. Bellweather, you still need to make an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the frown in Tally’s expression, the secretary immediately attempted to remedy it. “If it's any consolation, even the members of her current unit and mother have to make one. No exceptions.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally nodded albeit a little frustratingly. It would seem like he was instructed not to budge on this matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she in her office right now?” Scylla spoke for the first time since their arrival, inquiring a little too sweet and earning a side-eyed glance from Tally.</p><p> </p><p>The young man turned to the brunette and was swept up by the feigned act, his youthful inexperience making him none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s preparing for her next meeting now.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all the confirmation Scylla needed and it seemed like Tally was on the same page as the latter walked up to the door, latching onto the front handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait! You can’t just - “</p><p> </p><p>The secretary’s protest was all in vain as Tally proceeded to push the door wide open and entered the office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ryan... what did we say about interrupting me when I’m - “ The admonishment started, but soon petered out as the woman in the room brought her attention towards the sudden intrusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tal?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla entered right behind the witch in question and was immediately bumped in the shoulder by a frantic secretary.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies Ms. Bellweather. I insisted they needed to make an appointment but these two just barged right in. Should I inform security?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's…” Abigail paid no mind to her secretary, focusing solely on the redheaded witch. “That’s alright. I can take things from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But - “</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Abigail impatiently shot down. “That will be all, <em> Ryan</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Not one to ask questions and risk the wrath of his boss, a Bellweather at that, the secretary took his cue to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the door shutting to a close, a thick silence blanketed over the office, none of the witches exactly sure how to proceed from there. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla stood off to the side, sticking to one of the corners of the room as she carefully observed the other witches from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>She would have laughed aloud at the sight of Abigail, whose eyes were blown wide open in surprise. But the brunette managed to rein herself in at the last second, the tension in the air too oppressive to warrant such a lighthearted action. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla decided to focus on her redheaded companion instead, whose vacant expression gave nothing away of the multitude of thoughts that must have been swirling in her mind about now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Clatter* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sudden movement in Scylla’s periphery drew her attention away, with Abigail tentatively getting up from her chair and walking around the office desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Tal?” Abigail softly whispered before gaining more confidence in her step as she approached. “Goddess, it's really you. It’s been so long...”</p><p> </p><p>Tally remained silent as her former unit leader rushed to close the gap between them, now only several feet of space separating the two witches.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? It's so great to see you!” Abigail exclaimed with both disbelief and overwhelming elation, oblivious to the sunken atmosphere in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tally had yet to respond, her lips pressed firmly together and eyes devoid of emotion as she stared right into the face of the witch she once called a sister.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Scylla came to the conclusion that a reticent Tally was a petrifying one. She never thought that she would be witnessing such a stark change in the witch’s persona, the redhead’s once vibrant and optimistic nature nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla wasn’t sure what to do except stand and wait for something to cut through the tension, holding her breath as she simply watched the scene unfurling in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>But after three years apart, Abigail failed to recognize the disconcerting aura that enveloped her sister as the brunette had. </p><p> </p><p>So when her hands reached out to gather Tally for a long-awaited embrace, she failed to register the slap that suddenly struck against her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Scylla immediately winced at the sound of the impact, the sharp crack of the blow ringing in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>In fairness, she had expected something like this to happen. Years of held back emotions finally released in a rushing torrent could only garner one response in return… one full of hurt and anger.</p><p> </p><p>But Scylla didn’t anticipate the next strike that was to come and judging by Abigail’s reaction neither did she. Before they knew it, Tally’s right hand connected at breakneck speed with Abigail's cheek once more. While with less force, Scylla doubted she would want to be on the receiving end of that, ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You left us,” Tally seethed, eyes once detached moments ago now filled with a burning rage. </p><p> </p><p>“We were sisters!” she cried out, voice rising to a level that Scylla expected could reach outside of the office and into a certain secretary’s prying ears.</p><p> </p><p>“We were supposed to have each other's backs, no matter what. But when things went south you fucking left us!”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail was simply too stupefied to respond as she held her reddened cheek in her hand, instinctively trying to soothe the biting sting. She never envisioned the reunion with her sister to take this kind of turn and yet here she was facing a much livid Tally. </p><p> </p><p>“How could I have not expected any less from a <em> Bellweather</em>? The moment you knew you had a ticket out of the frontlines, you took it… even if that meant letting Rae and I go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really proud of you though,” Tally numbly remarked, her enraged tone easing up and thus giving a semblance of reprieve for the other witches in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Though Scylla and Abigail both knew it was anything but. </p><p> </p><p>“You did well with your chance... not only did you graduate from War College but look at you now,” Tally spread her arms gesturing around the office for effect. “You’re the liaison between the President and General Alder herself. You’ve really made your matriline proud, <em> Abigail</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>The witch flinched at the lack of familiarity they once shared. She was no longer ‘Abs’ or 'Bells' to her sister anymore, just <em> Abigail </em>now.</p><p> </p><p>“Though let me tell you something…” Tally stated fervently, walking up to a rooted Abigail and jabbing her index finger right into the witch’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Now up close, to Abigail's horror, her eyes gravitated towards Tally’s prosthetic resting limply on the redhead’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Your… your ar - “ she was about to address the redhead’s injury but the witch ignored her. </p><p> </p><p>“While you were off at War College looking to build upon your precious family legacy, Rae and I were risking our lives day-in and day-out. You never had to worry about the possibility of not making it back alive to your family one day. You never had to see your friends killed right in front of you. No… you were at War College safe at home. Tell me, how is that fair?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no choice!” Abigail broke from her stupor and tried to hastily explain. “I wanted to go with you but -  “</p><p> </p><p>“You had no <em>choice</em>?!?” Tally interrupted, baffled by the other witch having the gall to say what she said. “That’s complete bullshit! <em> Rae </em>and I were the ones that didn’t have a choice. Do you think we wanted to go to the front? At the very least we would’ve had each other if you had gone. </p><p> </p><p>We were a unit... we were supposed to be <em>sisters </em>to the end. But you had to go ahead and prove you were just like all the other High Atlantics in this country, relying on nepotism and the system to get your way while the rest of us were left to suffer the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tal </em> - “ Abigail froze at the ire displayed in Tally’s eyes, the latter of which did not appreciate the use of her nickname.</p><p> </p><p>The name was only reserved for her close friends and family, and the witch standing before Tally was neither to her anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tally… </em> it wasn’t like that,” Abigail cautiously raised. “That day when Alder dismissed us and I went to talk with my mom, she ambushed me with an escort detail that took me off base. They detained me until you two had already left for Tarim. I - “</p><p> </p><p>“Look. I didn’t come here to listen to your excuses,” Tally interjected, her voice no longer laced with anger but rather a cool indifference that was debatably much worse.</p><p> </p><p>“All I know is that the Abigail I once knew who went against her mother’s orders in order to save her sister and bring her back home was nowhere when we deployed that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Abigail began to respond, but no words came out as she was consumed by immense shame.</p><p> </p><p>What Tally said was true. </p><p> </p><p>Abigail didn’t fight for her sisters enough and the witch knew it herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had raised hell for the first month after her sisters deployed, trying to join up with her unit overseas and going to great lengths to make it happen... so much as to charter a fishing vessel that would take her across the Bering Strait and into the heart of the conflict zone.</p><p> </p><p>Though her plans were thwarted by her mother every time. </p><p> </p><p>Petra put her on a short leash after that attempt, making sure that her daughter was kept in line and couldn’t tarnish their family name any further.</p><p> </p><p>So as the months went by confined to her room, Abigail realized that her efforts to join her sisters on the front were futile as long as her mother continued to watch her every move. Feeling helpless and not sure of what to do, she focused on what <em> was </em> within her power: </p><p> </p><p>War College. </p><p> </p><p>She put all of her efforts into her studies and extracurriculars, hoping that if she excelled and got into her mother’s good graces she would eventually be able to reunite with her sisters again. But along the way she reverted back to her former self, swept up by the goal of being the perfect Bellweather and losing sight of the real reason why she worked so hard to begin with. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally scoffed at the apology.</p><p> </p><p>“You have the nerve to say you’re sorry when you didn’t even attend <em>her</em> funeral? Don’t give me that bullshit. Not even a reply when we tried to reach out to you,” Tally finished with a muttered afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up a second. Reply to what?” Abigail asked just before another wave of guilt could crash over her. “When did you two reach out?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me. It's really unbecoming of someone who’s going to be the head of her matriline one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail bristled, abashed by the other witch’s ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>“We sent letters to you every few weeks during our first deployment but you never answered back. Meanwhile, we’d hear about your new unit’s accomplishments all over the front cover of <em> Reveille</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail went quiet, her stomach twisting inside as she felt a surge of remorse hit her. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered the day when she found out about Raelle’s death.</p><p> </p><p>How could she not? It was right after her graduation from War College.</p><p> </p><p>She recalled the excitement of being able to reconnect with her sisters after her mother gave the green light for a well-earned break, only to find out all too late that Raelle had died several months earlier and Tally had already shipped out of the country onto her next deployment.</p><p> </p><p>So instead of rekindling her relationship with her sisters, she had spent her break visiting the cemetery where Raelle was put to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her sister’s grave was the moment Abigail truly realized that she had messed up. The regret of not doing enough for her sisters and missing Raelle’s funeral would always haunt her for the rest of her life. And to hear that in her last moments Raelle would only remember Abigail for betraying and replacing them?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goddess... where did it all go wrong? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Though in the midst of all the regret and anguish over the trials her sisters had to endure, there was an underlying confusion that accompanied these frayed emotions. A part of Tally’s account wasn’t exactly as Abigail recalled it. In fact, Abigail knew that she had sent similar letters to both of her sisters and never received a reply as well. </p><p> </p><p>Which begged the question: what happened to those correspondences?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like the two witches had come to a standstill with Tally stewing in her divulged grievances and Abigail deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Which made it the perfect time for Scylla to break into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as this has been fun... we were hoping you could help us out with something.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail had to blink several times to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her, but after a brief moment she realized that Scylla Ramshorn, a Spree agent, was standing in the middle of her office… <em> inside </em>the United States Capitol Building no less.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think you are to show your face around here? I should have you sent back to whatever Goddessforsaken prison they put you in.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla merely shrugged the witch off, recognizing the familiar rise of anger from the Bellweather witch; it was all bark and no bite.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you gotten the memo? Surely you of all people should know that the Spree is no longer the military’s concern. It's the Camarilla.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail's face soured as she found herself at a crossroads. </p><p> </p><p>The other witch had a point (though she would willingly go to Purgatory before admitting that aloud), but Abigail was tempted to call security regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to see Raelle’s file,” Tally steered them back to the issue at hand. “Particularly the after-action-reports of her last operation.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail’s gaze drifted back towards the redhead, wounded that the real reason for her sister’s visit wasn’t to see her, but rather due to her ability to access whatever information they needed.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she had screwed up and the last thing she wanted was to disappoint Tally any further, but there were rules in place that a person of her rank and station should never break. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t,” she weakly answered, immediately regretting it upon the further downturn in Tally’s expression, if that was even possible.</p><p> </p><p>“You need basic clearance to access that kind of information. I’m assuming you were medically discharged which is why you’re here in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>Tally nodded, confirming the witch’s suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>“And I definitely can’t give it to the likes of <em>you</em>,” Abigail shot a pointed look at Scylla. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla was unfazed by the verbal swipe and brushed it off. She actually understood where Abigail was coming from and it made complete sense; she was a former terrorist after all.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t just some random file she wanted to access. It was <em> Raelle’s</em>. And if Abigail couldn’t help her then there was no point in staying any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think we’re done here,” she said, before turning to Tally. “Should we go?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause as Tally’s eyes lingered on Abigail’s for a moment, an internal decision being made in the process of the silent exchange. At one point it looked like the redhead wanted to say something but ultimately nothing came of it as she simply mustered a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Tally turn her back on her. The pain of potentially losing her remaining sister became too much to bear and yet it was only what she rightfully deserved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was this how they felt when I turned my back on them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. No, it was probably just a mere fraction of what her sisters had experienced, which made her feel even more terrible than before.</p><p> </p><p>She had caught a glimpse of Tally just before the redhead had turned around. She saw those chillingly distant eyes and knew that if the redhead left now, it would be the last time she would ever see her again. </p><p> </p><p>So with a panicked sigh of desperation, she called out to them right before they could leave the office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it... I’ll get you those reports.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla and Tally both turned around to surprisingly find Abigail already walking back to her desk and opening up her computer, not expecting the Bellweather to cave to such a request.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes went by as Abigail navigated through the database that held the files of every Army personnel enlisted, eventually coming upon Raelle’s. Inside the blonde’s file was a record of her time at Fort Salem and the after-action-reports related to her first deployment in Eastern Europe. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I got it,” Abigail noted as she opened the most recent file that was dated a couple of years ago. “Here it - “</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The noticeable change in Abigail’s expression alarmed Scylla and Tally as they watched the other witch’s brows knit together.</p><p> </p><p>“It's… it's all redacted,” Abigail whispered in disbelief, scrolling furiously through the document to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Curious, Scylla and Tally both crossed the room and shuffled around the desk.</p><p> </p><p>All three witches now huddled around the monitor, looking at the report on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>What should have been a detailed account of Raelle’s deployment, in its place were only blacked-out lines that covered the text completely making it impossible to read or extract any useful information.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it redacted?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know. Usually we redact files for privacy concerns or if the info is need-to-know. But Raelle is no longer here and her operation was public knowledge so theoretically, it shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we do a lookup on other witches from her battalion?” Tally proposed. “There has to be some information of the operation somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Abigail did as requested, pulling up the register of witches from the offensive and doing a search of a random sample. But much to their surprise, every file they looked up was also redacted.</p><p> </p><p>“What does this mean?” Scylla questioned aloud to no one in particular though the other witches in the room had no idea of what to make of it as well.</p><p> </p><p>“It could be a glitch in the system...” Abigail dimly offered. </p><p> </p><p>Though Scylla wasn’t so sure. </p><p> </p><p>There was a nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. Maybe there <em>was </em>a technical issue as Abigail suggested, but why then did it seem like it was all deliberate?</p><p> </p><p>It was like the operation had never occurred. Any information pertaining to the operation was struck from the system, redacted across the board from intel reports to all of the personnel involved.</p><p> </p><p>And if Abigail wasn’t able to get access even with her position in the military, it meant that the decision to censor the information went higher up in the chain of command.</p><p> </p><p><em> Come on Scyl, there isn’t some grand conspiracy going on</em>, she tried to curb her imaginative thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>But wasn’t this what she wanted? A sign that something was off and that the certainty of Raelle’s death wasn’t so clear-cut after all?</p><p> </p><p>“Are we done here?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla looked up to find Tally ready to leave, her body language restless as if she had had enough of being in the same room as Abigail. Not that she would blame her for feeling that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we’ll let ourselves out then.”</p><p> </p><p>She had already started to walk out of the office when she heard Abigail call out to Tally.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! <em> Tal…</em>” Abigail cried out in desperation, voice cracking as she displayed a vulnerable side that was rare for the Bellweather. “Can’t you stay for a while longer? I think we should talk...”</p><p> </p><p>Tally merely shook her head, wearing a sad smile on her face as she took one final gaze of the witch who she once considered a sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have nothing else to say to you.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And with that, Tally pressed forward without so much as looking back, leaving a much distraught Abigail behind her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two witches exited the Capitol, sucking in a breath of fresh air. Their visit to D.C had not relieved either of them in the slightest. For Tally did not feel any better. If anything, she felt more heartache after reopening the wounds that she thought had healed over the last several years.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla, hoping to find answers was nowhere near close to finding out what happened to Raelle. But maybe she didn’t want closure, especially if it meant that she didn't have to accept Raelle's passing for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>"So where do we go from here?" She heard the redhead ask. </p><p> </p><p>"Don’t you think it's a little strange that her file was redacted?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but everything else was too."</p><p> </p><p>Tally had a point. But Scylla felt that something wasn't right. She could feel it in her very bones.</p><p> </p><p>"Look," Tally spoke after noticing the distress in Scylla's demeanor. "I promised I’d help you get some closure. So where do we go from here? I can’t think of a way where we can get any of the information from Raelle’s redacted file."</p><p> </p><p>Scylla nodded as they walked in a straight line, stopping at one point to gaze down at her distorted reflection in the Lincoln Memorial Reflection Pool before coming to a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might know someone that could help us.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a long shot, but if there was anyone that may know something about what was going on, it was <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've finally reached the midpoint of the story!</p><p>Thoughts on Tally and Abigail's reunion? If you think we're done with her, don't worry. We'll be seeing more of Abigail in the remaining half. Feel free to reach out if you have any questions or other feedback.<br/> </p><p>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla and Tally visit an old friend in hopes of uncovering the mystery surrounding Raelle's last operation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the long delay. The last couple of months have been crazy but I'm slowly getting back on track.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla swirled the tip of her finger along the length of her palm, mindlessly tracing the first initial of her name without uttering the associated incantation. </p><p> </p><p>A shiver coursed through her body as she recalled the moment she mimicked the same motion using Raelle’s own hand, thus temporarily tying the blonde witch to her soul. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time she had to use the incantation before, often having to <em>link</em> with other spree agents during covert missions that required a touch of finesse to them. </p><p> </p><p>Though to tether herself to Raelle... the only person in her life who had a way of unraveling her guarded heart and taught her how to trust and love another once more?</p><p> </p><p>It was an incomparable singularity that Scylla knew she would never experience with someone else ever again. </p><p> </p><p>If only she had retained the warmth of Raelle’s presence by her side that she might have felt slightly less alone during her detainment. Though as was expected of its time-sensitive nature, the spell had eventually worn out shortly after the cast and with it, severing Scylla’s last connection with the blonde as soon as she arrived at her detention facility all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Oh what lengths Scylla would go to in order to hold Raelle in her arms again, for despite the spell’s impermanence, she felt as if a large piece of her soul was still missing.</p><p> </p><p>It was during these brief moments of quiet reflection, reminiscing memories of Raelle, that brought the brunette a little closer to her blonde lover despite the fact that the reality was anything but. </p><p> </p><p>Mere memories were simply not enough for Scylla to stave off the need to have Raelle back in her life, which was why she desperately clung to the hope that Raelle might still be alive… no matter how improbable those chances were or how ludicrous it sounded when faced with the facts presented before her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it didn’t make sense, if not outright crazy.</p><p> </p><p>But if you asked Scylla, the line between reason and insanity had long been blurred at some point during her time in solitary confinement... and as there was no internal differentiation between what was rational and otherwise, that only spurred her on to continue her seemingly lost cause of a quest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” A soft voice tore Scylla out of her reverie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette glanced to the side to find Tally staring straight ahead, focusing on the road in front of them as they exited the local highway. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla waved the statement off in dismissal as she sunk further back into the passenger seat of their rental.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” she answered half-heartedly. “But if there’s anyone who might be able to give us some insight on Raelle’s file, it will be <em> her.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tally nodded as they steadily navigated their way through the town center.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you two were close... at least to the point where you’re comfortable with asking her for help,” the redhead noted before making a turn. “I always got the sense you were both ready to rip each other’s throats out the moment either of you had the opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t close,” Scylla answered and chuckled at the thought, amused by the notion that their relationship was on friendly terms. They had certainly been ready to kill each other over what was best for Raelle. “Let's just say we share a mutual understanding of how the world works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or at least I hope we did…” she faintly murmured to herself before staring off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tally didn’t give Scylla’s answer much thought as they pulled into a long line of vehicles, the queue at a standstill and inching forward only ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the steering wheel to get a closer look, the redheaded witch could make out a security checkpoint towards the front of the line.</p><p> </p><p>Tally sighed, knowing full well that it would take some time before it was their turn to be screened for entrance.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled down her window hoping to catch some kind of breeze in the sweltering summer heat. It was just their luck that the rental they received lacked a working air conditioner.</p><p> </p><p><em> You pay for what you get, </em>she supposed with the slightest of irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Tally rested her arm out of the car and pensively tapped her fingers against the steel door. She peered out to find the familiar welcome sign she used to pass by every morning on her cohort’s five-mile runs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WELCOME TO FORT SALEM</p><p>U.S MILITARY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A civilian today, a soldier tomorrow, a sisterhood for a lifetime,” Tally recited the motto finely printed at the bottom of the board without much enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>She immediately rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, maybe four years ago if someone had asked her what her thoughts on being able to join the army were like, she would have told them it was a dream come true. </p><p> </p><p>Growing up in a household that highly discouraged the idea of serving in the military based on fears of a doting mother, Tally knew straight away that her future lied outside the confines of her matrifocal compound. While she understood where her mother was coming from, Tally wasn’t a bird meant to be sheltered in a cage from the elements, but rather one that soared freely no matter the risks that came with such freedom. </p><p> </p><p>Looking back on it, taking the oath against her mother’s wishes was one of the best decisions she had ever made in her life. After all, who wouldn't want to make the world a safer place? </p><p> </p><p>She was proud of the work that she did overseas, being able to rest a little more easily knowing they had rooted out the Camarilla from the villages she was stationed at. And despite being gravely wounded, she had no regrets since answering the call of duty and wouldn’t change a thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> No... </em> </p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t entirely true. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally <em>did </em>have one lingering regret that she had swept underneath the rug after all this time, only resurfacing after her recent visit to Abigail’s office. </p><p> </p><p>The way their unit had devolved into the fractured state it currently was in still haunted her to this day. </p><p> </p><p>Though it wasn’t like she could do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>She found herself torn, not knowing what to believe after listening to Abigail’s reasons for her no-show during their operation in Tarim. She wanted to trust Abigail again but so much had changed since that fateful day. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, there had been a small part of her that hoped things could go back to the way things used to be, but the idea was swiftly put down as that was the naivety of her former self speaking. </p><p> </p><p>Their paths that were once merged together, were now irreversibly split altogether.</p><p> </p><p>Tally thought once she hashed out everything she needed to with Abigail, that would be the end of it… that she would find some needed closure and finally be able to put everything behind her. </p><p> </p><p>But oddly enough? Nothing felt resolved after her visit, leaving only a bundle of overwhelming disappointment.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe some things are best left broken?</em> She forlornly mused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Ffft* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft sound akin to a 'click' sounded nearby, abruptly pulling Tally from her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around to find Scylla sheepishly staring right back at her, caught in the middle of -  </p><p> </p><p>“Uh… what are you doing?” Tally asked, puzzled by the brunette who held a lighter against her chin, thumb resting on the spark wheel. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re about to go through the checkpoint,” Scylla gestured with her head to the front as if the nondescript answer was all the explanation that was needed.</p><p> </p><p>Tally brought her gaze to where the witch pointed out and lo and behold, a guard was in the middle of inspecting the vehicle in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>“I see that, but you didn’t answer my question.“</p><p> </p><p>Scylla sighed, lowering her hand away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I was released from prison, that doesn’t mean my record was wiped clean. If they run me through their database I’ll probably trigger a red flag. It's best they don’t know - “ </p><p> </p><p>The brunette stilled. “Shit. They’ve finished up ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Ffft*  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Curious by the urgency in her voice, Tally was about to ask the other witch what was wrong when her mouth dropped open at the sight transpiring in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>At the strike of the lighter, bright orange flames burst to life enveloping Scylla’s head, darkening as the flames gradually swept across the rest of her body leaving behind ember specks that vanished without a trace.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, the effects of the transformation subsided and what was once wavy brown hair had morphed into a curlier bob. Ocean blue eyes were now replaced by an eerily <em>familiar</em> dark brown. And the most prominent change of all was the skin tone that was now several shades darker from a gaunt white to a milky light brown. </p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“Abigail?” Tally asked in disbelief, stunned by the fact that Scylla was no longer sitting in the seat next to her, but was now replaced by the image of her former unit leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” a voice identical to Abigail’s responded which only baffled Tally even more. </p><p> </p><p>Tally took a closer look, examining not-Abigail in front of her before stopping in her tracks. Just off the corner of the other woman's mouth, she spotted a trademark smirk that could only belong to none other than one Scylla Ramshorn. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Tally only spectated the transformation, seeing someone pyro-shapeshift for the first time was a surreal experience nevertheless. It was bizarre seeing a carbon copy of Abigail in front of her yet knowing that it was a completely different person underneath. </p><p> </p><p>“No time for any questions; eyes forward. They're coming,” Scylla warned as she hastily masked her expression.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could ask any further, a guard approached their car.</p><p> </p><p>“I.D please,” the guard routinely requested, watching attentively as Tally fished out her identification and promptly handed it over. The guard was a cadet based on how noticeably green she looked and accepted it gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed before the cadet returned the I.D, satisfied with her inspection before focusing her gaze over to the passenger seat. She looked as if she was about to ask for Scylla’s own credentials when the cadet’s eyes blew wide open with a flash of recognition.</p><p> </p><p>“Major Bellweather?!?” The cadet cried out in surprise before righting herself and giving a sharp salute.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it's you!"</p><p> </p><p>Scylla automatically sat up straighter as all the attention was directed at her. She mustered a casual smile that felt a little awkward trying to get used to her new form.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. That's me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. My. Goddess! It's truly an honor to meet you, ma’am. I am a <strong>huge</strong> fan and aspire to be like you one day. The stories during your time at War College are simply <em>legendary</em>. Is it true that your unit single-handedly beat every team in the intercollegiate Witching Hour tournament??? How are your unit members by the way? Here to visit your alma mater? Oh...”</p><p> </p><p>The drastic change in emotion and rapid-fire rambling from the cadet caught the two older witches off guard, with Tally turning her head away and mouthing, ‘Major?’ whilst the cadet continued her excited outpour.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla merely shrugged, not having an explanation for her either.</p><p> </p><p>Tally knew Abigail had risen up in the ranks fairly quickly, but to reach the rank of major at her age was simply unprecedented. And based off of how the cadet was gushing about the witch’s exploits, it seemed like Abigail had made quite the impression on the younger generations as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Bellweather name could go a long way indeed...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard Scylla clear her throat before replying. “Yes, cadet…” she glanced over the cadet's name tag, “Kelly. I’m here to meet one of my former instructors, but unfortunately, I don’t have my I.D with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tally wasn’t fooled by the apologetic tone though it seemed to do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>At the acknowledgment of her name, Cadet Kelly stared back in awe before shaking her head profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem at all, Major Bellweather. That won’t be necessary. You two can go right on ahead!”</p><p> </p><p>The cadet gave the signal to her fellow guard who raised the road barrier allowing them passage. </p><p> </p><p>Scylla nodded her thanks. “You have a bright future ahead of you, Kelly. Study hard...”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, I will!” The cadet waved ecstatically as the two other witches didn't waste time pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>With some distance put between them, Tally heard the familiar flick of a lighter and caught Scylla in mid-shift. The transition was seamless as the first time around and after a few seconds, Scylla was back into her own skin. </p><p> </p><p>“'Study hard,'" Tally snorted in amusement. "Wasn’t that a little much?”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that clearly made the cadet’s day seeing her idol,” the witch pointed out. “And I'm all about sticking to a role when I've shifted. I’ll have you know that I was one of the best infiltrators for the spree.”</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Was</em> being the keyword," the redhead kindly reminded her of the organization's demise.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla nodded quietly. Tally was right, with the spree gone none of that mattered anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Though I will admit," Tally continued, "you might have done too good of a job. As soon as you shapeshifted into Abigail I had the immediate urge to punch your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let it get to your head," Tally deftly replied.</p><p> </p><p>The two witches gave each other a sidelong glance before sharing a boisterous laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, a comfortable silence hovered over them as they continued to drive past familiar buildings and training grounds. For both, it's been quite some time since they last visited Fort Salem. It was a different kind of pace, watching cohorts of cadets go about their daily routine who were unaware of the hardships that would soon befall them come graduation.</p><p> </p><p>They soon found parking and once Tally cut the engine, the silence between the two witches was all the more prominent as only their breaths and the light jingling of keys could be heard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t stick to your role when your mark was Raelle,” Tally absentmindedly raised, breaking the quiet moment between them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla hummed thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, I guess I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla never thought she would get another chance to walk through the grounds of Fort Salem.</p><p> </p><p>But then again... after being handed a life sentence, she never thought she would get the chance to do a lot of things. </p><p> </p><p>A part of her was grateful for the opportunity nonetheless. Most, if not all of the memories she so fondly cherished were created right here. She wouldn’t trade them for the world since they were the last fragments of Raelle she had before everything went to hell. </p><p> </p><p>Up ahead she found themselves closing in on a building that based on her recollection, wasn’t there the last time she was on base. </p><p> </p><p>“This is new,” Scylla noted as she followed Tally through the facility doors.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering, she could pick out the loud ‘pops’ of gunfire as she took in the indoor gun range before her. </p><p> </p><p>It held a modest setup with a couple of dozen firing lanes, all seemingly occupied by cadets utilizing standard-issued equipment. </p><p> </p><p>“During the early innings of the conflict, we learned the hard way that the Camarilla wouldn’t play fair, so why should we?” Tally began to explain as they scanned the vast building. “From a practical standpoint, the number of wind strikes we needed to protect ourselves with from enemy fire rendered us incapable in a matter of minutes. We don’t have an endless pool of mana so it made sense to start using weapons that didn’t tap into our powers.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla nodded at the information.</p><p> </p><p>The logic was sound, and she couldn’t blame them for trying to get any advantage that they could get over the Camarilla. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a war after all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there she is,” Tally pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>The two witches peered over to a control booth just behind the firing lanes. </p><p> </p><p>Stoic and intimidating as ever, Anacostia Quartermaine looked exactly the same after all these years. She sat side by side with other instructors who were relaying orders over integrated PA systems directly linked to the cadets’ wireless earmuffs.</p><p> </p><p>They approached the booth and Tally tentatively knocked against the clear glass window. </p><p> </p><p>Several instructors threw a glance of intrigue before dismissing them entirely and resuming their instruction, but it was Anacostia whose eyes remained locked onto theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Her neutral expression gave nothing away of what was going through her mind as she said something to one of her fellow instructors and subsequently left her post. She eventually exited the booth and now stood in front of the two witches, appraising them with a stern gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the air was palpable, the silence between them growing thicker by the second and threatened to suffocate them the longer it went on. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Anacostia’s expression suddenly softened that they found themselves able to breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>“It's good to see you, Tally. I’m a little sad that you didn’t visit sooner,” the instructor said in a light manner, the closest thing to a joke coming from the perpetually serious witch.</p><p> </p><p>Tally offered a small smile in response.</p><p> </p><p>“It's nice to see you as well. Though to be honest, I didn’t think I would ever come back after everything that's happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia nodded in understanding as she herded the other witches to a more private area, a staff breakroom by the looks of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you have a new position,” Tally tried to steer away from the depressing aura that she knew was slowly encroaching. “Why the desk job? I could have sworn you’d be a drill sergeant till the day you died.”</p><p> </p><p>A rare laugh erupted from the older witch, one that was underlying bittersweet.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so too,” the former drill sergeant confessed. “But I took the demotion anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were demoted?”</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised expressions made it evident that the younger witches were puzzled by the former drill sergeant's decision.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t continue to stand by Alder’s side after what she did. Everything I thought we stood for was thrown away once she puppeted the president. She was a mother to me and I believed in her… and it turns out she wasn’t really who I thought she was.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's actually thanks to you,” Anacostia rested her gaze on Scylla, addressing her for the first time since the two younger witches entered the facility. “It wasn’t until after our conversation that I finally realized that there are no ‘good guys' in this world, only those who are bad and those who aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to cut ties with Alder so now I'm here. My only regret is that I didn’t make it in time to save you. By the time i reached your cell they had already shipped you out that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Scylla wasn’t sure how to respond. She wasn't expecting the witch sitting across from her to apologize for something she had already come to terms with. But if Anacostia was offering an olive branch, then she’d best take advantage of it while she still had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can make it up to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia's eyebrow lifted, her interest piqued.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell us what happened to Raelle.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Anacostia responded calmly, though it was clear by the stark change in tone that the instructor knew more than she was letting on.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried looking into her file and after-action reports of her final operation but nearly all of it was redacted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it <em>is</em> classified information,” Anacostia admonished.</p><p> </p><p>“We were hoping you could fill in the blanks,” Scylla adroitly responded in kind. </p><p> </p><p>Anacostia stared at the two witches in front of her, taking a moment of consideration before sighing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know the full details, but I can tell you that the after-action reports aren’t completely accurate. She...”</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia went on to divulge the information she knew, with Tally initiating a back and forth trying to pry out as many details as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two witches, Scylla had long since blocked out the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Her throat had fastened incredibly tight, her left hand grasping onto the other to stop it from shaking uncontrollably. Only one thing crossed her mind after the reveal that the reports weren't accurate. She didn't care for the trivial pieces of information that Tally was enquiring about and wanted - no, <em>needed</em> the answer to the question she so desperately longed an answer to... for it was the only thing that was keeping her alive at this moment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is she… dead?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anacostia's expression thinned, her eyes unfocused as she tore her gaze from the younger witches.</p><p> </p><p>Several seconds passed before she answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, she's not dead..." Anacostia returned her attention to the younger witches, who were both visibly overwhelmed by the news as they collapsed into their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"But she isn't exactly living either."</p><p> </p><p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?" Scylla demanded, her hands balling up in frustration. She didn't ask for a riddle; all she wanted was a clear answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Contrary to the reports that indicated no survivors from the operation in Crimea, Raelle was the only one who survived. She - "</p><p> </p><p>"Why the cover-up?" Tally interrupted barely above a whisper, trying to hold back the tears that lined her eyes. After believing her sister was dead for so long, the redhead was now being told that she was possibly still alive.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Anacostia solemnly shook her head, frustrated herself as she too had investigated her former cadet's whereabouts to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is she then?"</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know,” Anacostia repeated. "But just before I made the decision to leave Alder’s inner circle, it was clear that Collar had become crucial to Alder's plans against the Camarilla."</p><p> </p><p>“What? What does Alder have to do with this?" Scylla asked hastily. "This doesn’t make any sense..."</p><p> </p><p>Tally nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she still being deployed in the first place? She should be here at home..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry that I don't have all the answers. All I know is that if you want to find her, your best bet is to talk to someone connected to the War Council. They would be the ones who would have access to the information you require."</p><p> </p><p>The younger witches slumped into their chairs, their expressions deflated.</p><p> </p><p>Just when they thought they had received all the answers they wanted, only more questions followed.</p><p> </p><p>Tally could only groan whilst Scylla remained rooted to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>They were officially screwed. Tally had exhausted her network and didn't know anyone else who belonged to such a standing. And Scylla certainly didn’t have any ties to the current regime.</p><p> </p><p>There was not a <em>single</em> person that they could think of that could help them and if the information was only reserved for top brass, then there was definitely no one that would do so willingly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or was there?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter we tied up a loose end by addressing Scylla's link with Raelle. For those who guessed correctly, Anacostia was indeed the person Scylla was thinking about (though Willa was definitely another great guess).</p><p>Oh.</p><p>And Raelle is still alive?!? Any theories based on the scraps of info we were given?</p><p>Scylla now needs someone connected to the council if she has any chance of finding Raelle. I can think of one former unit leader who fits the bill XD</p><p> <br/>Thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>